Mahou no Hotaru chan
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Un sacrificio se hace por amor, dejarlo todo y jugásela por quien cree que se ama, abandonando incluso su único talento. Pero... ¿será posible que él la mire con los ojos que ella espera?
1. Chapter 0, Cumpleaños

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo 0: Cumpleaños**

Érase una vez, un reino en lo más profundo del mar, gobernado por un Tritón (1) de barba blanca y con su tridente, que imponía respeto frente a sus súbditos. Este rey tiene varias hijas, jóvenes sirenas de gran belleza, pero una de ellas es por la que tiene un cariño especial, pese a que no es la más hermosa de todas, su canto lleno de sentimiento, agrada en demasía al rey. Esta joven está por cumplir los dieciocho años, y de acuerdo a la ley, ya tiene derecho de subir y conocer la superficie, ya que está cansada de escuchar los relatos de sus hermanas mayores, ya quería ver por sus mismos ojos

-Estoy impaciente- comenta la joven que tiene una pequeña lira de coral con la que se encuentra ensayando- ya quiero cumplir mi mayoría de edad para conocer el mundo humano- sigue comentando ella

-No seas impaciente, hermana- dice una de sus hermanas mayores- el mundo humano no es nuestro mundo

-¡pero tengo curiosidad!

-Es cierto- dice otra de sus hermanas- siempre has sido así

-No te preocupes hermana, mañana cumplirás los 18 años y nosotras te acompañaremos, hay lugares preciosos que visitar, pero ten cuidado con tu corazón… es más frágil que el nuestro

Al día siguiente, es la celebración del cumpleaños número dieciocho de la hija menor del Tritón más grande y rey de los mares, el Dragón del Mar. La celebración fue con todo el reino, pese a que la joven sirena siempre fue de bajo perfil, su madre, sus hermanas y los súbditos, todos celebran y felicitan a la joven Sirena, pero ella solamente quería poder subir a la superficie. La celebración llena de colorido, el rey pide a sus hijas cantar, conmoviendo a todos los presentes.

Ya ha solas, el rey habla con su pequeña, a la cual le da consejos ya que ha dejado de ser una niña

-Hija… espero que puedas entender nuestras leyes, sé que lo que más quieres es conocer el mundo de los humanos, pero ten en cuenta que ellos y nosotros somos diferentes, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, por lo tanto, solamente satisface tu curiosidad, para que te sientas feliz

-Padre ¿por qué me dices todas estas cosas?- pregunta la joven sirena algo desconcertada

-Sólo espero que me hayas escuchado...- le dice su padre que ve como entran sus otras hijas a buscar a la menor para cumplir su sueño de conocer el mundo de la superficie.

Saliendo del reino del mar, las jóvenes sirenas se dirigen rápidamente a la superficie para enseñarle a su hermana lo que tanto quiere... cuando ya llegan al límite, la más joven se queda atrás, dudosa de seguir adelante, una de sus hermanas, la mayor, Circe (2), le ofrece la mano para que cumpla su deseo. La joven la toma y juntas, seguidas por las otras sirenas, toman la iniciativa sacar sus cuerpos del mar. Tal hecho es todo un espectáculo, cada una a excepción de la más joven, saca su cabello, iluminados por las aguas del mar y el efecto de la luz que se refleja en una inmensa luna en el cielo. Nadan hacia una roca que sobresale a la superficie e invitan a la menor, que asustada se les acerca nadando

-¿Qué te parece, pequeña?- pregunta una de las sirenas que está ya sentada en la roca

-Es extraño... es...

-Dejémosla que salga de su asombro, lo importante es devolverla a casa o nuestro padre se enojará

-Es cierto- secunda otra

La más joven observa, hace todas clase de pregunta a sus hermanas que le responden todo, pero para la curiosidad de la menor, eso no bastaba, algo sentía en su interior. Sentía que la playa la llamaba, que se acercara a ella. Luego observa a lo lejos que está caminando una pareja un hombre y una mujer, a ella les llama la atención porque no tienen cola como ella y se puede mover libremente, dice que quiere ir a conocerlos y se lanza al mar, pero Circe, la mayor, la llama

-No lo hagas- dice ella- nosotros no podemos relacionarnos con los humanos, pues ellos no comprenderían nuestra existencia

-Pero ¿por qué?- pregunta su hermana menor

-Sólo hazle caso- le dice otra hermana- es la ley y debe cumplirse

-Pero...¿no entiendo?

-Es porque si y punto- en un tono fuerte, Circe dar terminada la conversación

La joven no le queda otra opción que seguir a sus hermanas, sin embargo, ella sigue muy curiosa con ganas de conocer a un humano.

Pasa el tiempo, y pese a la negación de su padre a que siga visitando el mundo humano, la joven sirena, se escapa todas las noches, para conocer más el mundo de la superficie y observar mejor a los humanos.

En Shizuoka

Unos jóvenes se preparan para asistir a una fiesta, dentro de los primeros siete días del doceavo mes del año, celebrarán el cumpleaños de uno persona de carácter algo especial. En la casa de dicho personaje, es todo un caos, la madre y la hermana han decidido hacerle una fiesta en un sitio muy especial y casi inimaginable para el joven...

-¿Estás lista, Sanae?- pregunta Yukari que está esperando en el primer piso a su amiga

-¡¡Ya voy!- grita ella bajando la escalera- ¡¡Ya voy!- cuando llega a donde se encuentra Yukari ve lo hermosa que está vestida- Yukari, te ves muy bien, vestida de hada

-Veo que quieres que Tsubasa solamente se fije en ti esta noche, amiga, pensé que disfrazarías de conejita Play Boy- ríe molestando a Sanae

-Yukari, no seas así- replica Sanae roja de vergüenza

-Ya están lis...- Tsubasa que se encuentra con Ryo en la casa de Sanae, estaba afuera esperando el taxi que los llevaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, queda boquiabierto al ver que hermosa se ve Sanae vestida de sacerdotisa japonesa.

Todos los invitados se encuentran a la entrada del muelle, por ser mes de Diciembre, están en invierno en el hemisferio norte, pero la fiesta será en un yate a las orillas del puerto de pescadores de la ciudad

-Que bella te ves, Sanae-san- dice uno de los compañeros

-Es cierto- secunda Izawa- en una de esas esta noche se le declara su príncipe azul

-¡Ya dejen de molestar, todos ustedes!- grita Sanae

-Pueden pasar el tiempo, y Anego sigue siendo la misma gritona de siempre sino, no sería la Anego que todos conocemos- un sujeto vestido con un típico traje japonés, se les acerca por detrás del grupo

-¡Capitán!- algunos gritan saludando

-Bienvenido a esta descabellada fiesta- les dice haciéndolos pasar como todo un anfitrión

El gran grupo entra a una lancha que luego los lleva a un gran yate, propiedad de la familia del festejado. Ahí se encuentran con un amigo de ellos que lo esperaba disfrazado como uno de los tres mosqueteros. El baile comienza, todo lleno de luce es como de ensueño.

Notas de la autora

Tritón : No... no es la galleta tritón (uhm... me dio hambre) En la mitología griega Tritón es un dios del mar, el hijo de Poseidón (Neptuno); normalmente se le representa con cabeza y tronco de hombre y cola de pez.

Circe: El mito de Circe es muy conocida por la participación que tiene en el desarrollo de la famosa épica de Homero, la Odiesea, pero también tiene un papel en las leyendas de los Argonautas. Su padre es Helios (el sol), y su madre es Perseis, en algunas tradiciones, aunque en otras su madre es Hécate. Es hermana de Eetes -rey de Cólquide y guardían del Vellocino de Oro- y por lo tanto es tía de Medea. También es hermana de Pasífae, esposa de Minos. Su vivienda está en la isla de Ea, la cual aparentemente corresponde hoy a la península llamada monte Circeo. Circe es considerada una maga muy poderosa. Odiseo (Ulises, en la tradición latina) llega a esta isla de Circe, después de estar en el país de los lestrigones. La mitad de sus hombres son enviados a hacer un reconocimiento de la isla, al mando de Euríloco. Todos se adentran en la isla, y llegan a un valle, donde hay un palacio brillante.

By Hotaru Kinomoto


	2. Primer beso en la playa

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo I: El primer beso en la playa**

La fiesta está a todo color, los invitados degustan de las delicias preparadas para la ocasión

-Tu madre no escatimó en gastos, amigo Genzo- dice el joven vestido de mosquetero

-Es cierto, no podía negarme, pues el año anterior, cuando cumplí mis dieciocho años, no lo pude pasar con ellos por estar con compromisos en el Hamburgo

-Pero la fiesta es preciosa y de gran originalidad- dice Sanae que se une al grupo

-Si- Tsubasa con la boca llena – y la comida está exquisita – degusta unos camarones que el mozo sirve a todo el grupo.

Comienzan la orquesta y Genzo decide sacar a su madre para bailar con él, mientras varias otras parejas bailan al ritmo de un vals, el "Rosas del Sur" de Johan Strauss (1) que baila con gran maestría con su madre, siendo los únicos en la pista al terminar junto con la música. Al terminar, su hermana seguida de sus otros dos hermanos mayores, llegan con el pastel de cumpleaños, cantando para él. Gran orgullo por el menor de la familia que a sus jóvenes diecinueva años, ha conseguido muchas cosas gracias a su gran esfuerzo.

Desde lejos, unos ojos que sobresales de las aguas tranquilas del mar, observan curiosamente lo que ocurre, se acerca más al barco, con miedo de ser descubierta.

Luego del brindis y la celebración como corresponde, mucha gente comienza a entrar al salón principal para seguir con la celebraciones adentro, pues, la helada brisa del mar combinada con el helado aire de invierno, no colaboran a que la celebración sea más afuera. Uno de los marinos se percata que se está formando una pequeña tormenta que no está en los pronósticos que ellos habían conseguido de la dirección meteorológica. Es por eso que le avisan al capitán para dar el anuncio que el barco regresaría a puerto, pero un desperfecto de última hora, hace que se demoren un poco, provocando que la tormenta los pille algo lejos de tierra.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Takasugi en la fiesta- veo algo alterados a los marinos

-Nada grave, pienso yo- responde Genzo a su compañero- además, pronto volveremos a tierra por si estás mareado

-No estoy mareado, capitán, sólo es la champagne

-Seguro- le responde dando unos golpes en la espalda- necesito tomar algo de aire, así que saldré un rato a respirar de la brisa

-No vayas a ser atrapado por una sirena- se mofa Ryo que tiene unas cuantas copas de más, pero Wakabayashi, solamente lo ignora haciendo un gesto con sus cejas

Genzo observa el mar que está calmo, pero ve que el cielo comienza a nublarse y a correr viento bastante fuerte. Cerca del barco, unos ojos observan al joven, admirándolo con curiosidad, está muy próxima de un humano, por primera vez en su vida.

La joven sirena se da cuenta que está celebrando algo en honor a él

"a lo mejor también cumple sus dieciocho años y por eso que lo celebran"- piensa ella inocentemente, "se ve algo extraño... si canto a lo mejor alegra su corazón". Es así que la joven sirena comienza a emitir notas melodiosas que se confunden con la música de la brisa del mar, confundiendo un poco al muchacho que esta en la borda.

-¿qué está pasando, escucho voces?- pregunta algo desconcertado y mirando hacia todos lados, luego se toma la cabeza y meneándola de un lado a otro – deben ser las copas de más que me tomé, es eso- luego da un respiro profundo y observa el mar cargando su cuerpo en la baranda del barco- pero que bien se siente- luego pareciera que comienza a dormirse sobre la baranda sin darse cuenta, cuando una movimiento violento en el mar lo hace perder el equilibrio

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!- dice la sirena que se da cuenta que él cae al mar precipitosamente- ¡¡rayos!- dice ella que se sumerge en el mar.

Buscando el cuerpo en las profundidades, casi no lo encuentra debido a la densidad del agua, pero consigue localizarlo tomándolo

-"debo ayudarle" – piensa la sirena que nada rápidamente para poder llegar a la superficie y que él pueda respirar. Al sacar su cabeza a la superficie, busca como llevarlo a la orilla de la playa para que pueda reaccionar. Nada con el cuerpo pesado hacia la playa y con dificultad saca el cuerpo del agua.

En el yate, le dan el aviso a los hermanos de Genzo y varios otros se dan cuenta de lo sucedido, preocupados buscan a Wakabayashi por la cubierta del barco sin resultados positivos. El jefe de la familia, angustiado por la desaparición de su hijo, pide al capitán que haga volver la embarcación al puerto para pedir ayuda a la guardia costera.

En la orilla del mar, Wakabayashi está ya a salvo y respira después de haber botado toda el agua que tragó. La joven sirena lo observa detenidamente, siente algo extraño en su pecho al tener al muchacho tan cerca

-Por lo menos estás bien- musita la joven- el susto ya pasó- ordena un poco el cabello de la frente del muchacho- eres muy atractivo- dice luego acariciándole un poco la mejilla- ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento estas extrañas sensaciones, siento mis mejillas ardiendo- le dice frente al cuerpo del inconsciente del muchacho

En eso Genzo que tiende a abrir los ojos viendo el rostro de la muchacha

-¿quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?- dice mientras entreabre los ojos

-shhhh- dice tapando su boca con las manos- estás débil, trata de descansar, mientras viene alguien a buscarte, lo importante no es lo que te pasó, sino que estás bien- le dice mientras le cierra los ojos y el cae en un profundo sueño

Las olas del mar chocan con las rocas de la costa, ella lo observa detenidamente, sus ojos brillan gracias al reflejo de la luna llena que está grande brillando en el cielo.

-Te cuidaré hasta que alguien venga por ti- dice ella mientras acerca poco a poco su rostro al de él, cerrando su ojos y depositando sus labios sobre los del inconsciente muchacho.

Pasan las horas y aún siguen buscando a Genzo, cuadrillas de guardia marina y grupos de amigos que acompañan a los guarda costas y otros que buscan en la orilla del mar.

-¿te fijaste?- pregunta Yukari que con Sanae, buscan a Genzo junto con Tsubasa, Misaki e Ishizaki.- la señora Wakabayashi, no se puso histérica, muy confiada sabe que van a encontrar a su hijo

-Es cierto- dice ella tomándose la barbilla- no se puso nerviosa en ningún momento, es cierto que Wakabayashi es un deportista de alto nivel, pero aún así no es nadador profesional, no ha aparecido el cuerpo todavía

-Vamos a esas rocas, entre medio, hay una pequeña playa en forma de media luna, algo difícil de llegar, pero no imposible- indica Ryo hacia una dirección.

La joven Sirena escucha que alguien se acerca

-Alguien viene- dice ella algo asustada- vigilaré desde el mar que nada malo te suceda, pero es muy peligroso que me vean- luego besa su frente- te cuidaré desde mi hogar... ahora reencuéntrate con los tuyos- ella entra al mar y desde lo más cerca posible observa que un perro va hacia el cuerpo de Genzo, seguido por una joven en tenida deportiva que ha salido a dar una vuelta se encuentra con él tendido, inconsciente en la playa, mientras la sirena observa desde el mar lo que ocurre.

Fin del capítulo I

Notas de la autora

(1) Johan Strauss: Aunque su padre había tratado de apartarlo de la carrera musical, a los 19 años realizó su primera aparición en público dirigiendo su propia orquesta. A la muerte de su progenitor, Strauss unió ambas formaciones y emprendió múltiples giras por Europa y por Estados Unidos para difundir sus propias composiciones y en especial sus valses. En 1863, tras ser nombrado director de los bailes de la corte, abandonó por completo la batuta y se dedicó a la composición. Falleció en 1899 consagrado como el 'rey del vals'. Entre los más famosos se encuentran "El Danubio azul" (1867), "Cuentos de los bosques de Viena" (1868), "Rosas del sur" (1878) y "Voces de primavera" (1881). Entre 1871 y 1897, alentado por Jacques Offenbach, compuso 16 operetas para los teatros de Viena, entre las que destacan Die Fledermaus (El murciélago, 1874) y Der Zigeuner Baron (El barón gitano, 1885). Sus dos hermanos, Josef y Eduard, asimismo compositores de música de baile, lo sustituyeron a menudo en la dirección de su orquesta.

By Hotaru Kinomoto


	3. Sacrificio

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo II: Sacrificio **

Varios amigos están visitando a Wakabayashi, después del accidente que empañó la celebración de su cumpleaños

-Pero ¿qué te pasó? – Pregunta Misaki a su amigo en la habitación en la compañía de los otros muchacho- ¿cómo fue que te caíste del barco?

-No lo sé, debió ser el exceso de champaña- responde el aludido

-Bueno, lo interesante es que te rescató una joven preciosa- le dice Ishizaki con un toque de picardía- es realmente una preciosidad- le dice pegándole codazos en el pecho- ya tuviste el tiempo de darle las gracias

-Si- le dice sonriendo- realmente es una hermosa muchacha, es como un ángel que cayó del cielo- le dice él

-Parece que hay cierto interés en ella- comenta Misaki

-Pues quien no, no es ciego, es tonto pero no ciego- pero junto con el comentario, recibe un codazo de Sanae

-Pues hoy es mi último día en esta cama, pues desde mañana hay que entrenar para el torneo sub-20- dice Genzo con mucho entusiasmo- me desagrada estar en la cama sin hacer nada, los equipos clasificados son de gran calibre

-Vaya, casi se ahora y no puede dejar de pensar en torneos y en un balón. –comenta Sanae encogiendo los hombros al ver como sus amigos cambiaron el tema completamente, desde la salud de Genzo, hasta el torneo juvenil sub-20 que se celebrará en pocos meses en Japón.

En el mar, la joven sirena observa la inmensidad de las profundidades oceánicas mientras piensa en el joven que salvó

-que mal- dice ella suspirando- quizás nunca lo vuelva a ver

-Hermana- dice Circe entrando a su habitación- hermana, nuestro padre quiere verte

El dragón del mar habla con su hija, pues está preocupado porque ella no se ha comportado habitualmente, canta menos, se relaciona menos con sus hermanas y tiene su mirada perdida, por lo general con su vista hacia la superficie del mar. La muchacha le explica que hace unos días salvó a un joven de la muerte y que necesita saber si está bien, pero el Dragón no se lo permite, la regaña pues no está permitido interferir en la vida o muerte de los seres humanos

-¡Hotaru, te he dicho que no debes intervenir en eso, ellos y nosotros no debemos relacionarnos!- dice él alzando su voz

-pero… ¡Padre!- trata de intervenir ella a su favor y pedir que si le permite ir a saber de ese muchacho, sin respuesta positiva de parte de su padre.

La joven sirena triste y melancólica mirando las algas que danzan con las corrientes marinas, recuerda los ojos y el porte de aquel muchacho en la oscuridad de la noche, y la tenue música de su corazón cuando lo tuvo cerca.

En la casa de Wakabayashi, él ya se encuentra recuperado, haciendo algo de ejercicio en el jardín de la mansión, cuando le anuncian la visita de la joven que ayudó a encontralo

-Wakabayashi-san, buenas tardes- dice ella haciendo una reverencia

-buenas tardes Juri-san, es una agradable sorpresa verla hoy

-Igualmente, Wakabayashi-san- dice ella – ¿practicando tan pronto?- pregunta ella acercándose – debería descansar, para estar bien

-Pronto se celebrará un campeonato y debemos estar preparados

-pero usted sufrió un accidente, debería reposar

-Gracias a usted que me ayudó, no tengo ninguna clase de herida- le dice mirándola fijamente- espero que se quede a almorzar conmigo, mi familia anda de viaje en Tokio, cada uno en un asunto diferente, aparte, me gustaría que me deje de tratar de "usted" para tener más confianza ¿qué le parece?

-Por mi encantada- le responde sonriéndole- lo mismo debería correr en mi caso, ya déjeme de tratar de "usted"

Hotaru, tiene claro que su padre no la ayudará a averiguar si él está bien,

-Si tuviera piernas- dice ella mientras mira hacia el vacío- si yo tuviera piernas y pudiese estar en la superficie, sabría de él, cómo está, si está bien. Pero sobre todo verlo- se lleva las manos y se la aprieta al pecho angustiada- no sé que me pasa, cada vez que su imagen viene a mi mente, mi corazón late demasiado rápido y mi estómago revolotea más de lo normal, si tan sólo pudiese verlo otra vez... quiero verlo

-¿qué tanto hablas hermana?- Circe se le acerca a Hotaru- no me digas que ahora hablas sola- comienza a burlarse- o es cierto lo que me dijo nuestro padre, que interferiste en la vida de un humano y que ahora quieres verlo- pero su hermana no responde, sólo se limita a mirar hacia otro lado- Hotaru, responde- pero ella no dice nada- ¿no estarás pensando en una locura, cómo convertirte en humana? –pregunta ella, provocando que Hotaru se sobresalte- ¡NO!- dice ella alzando la voz- ya ve que nuestro padre tiene vetada a Mako, la mayor de todas nosotras por enamorase de un humano, si tú también lo haces, es posible que te ganes el desprecio de nuestro padre, ¿es qué acaso no te importa Hotaru?- pero su hermana mira hacia abajo sin decir palabra, sino con un rostro melancólico

-Es que quiero verlo de nuevo- murmura ella pero su hermana logra escucharla- me gustaría tanto verlo y saber que está bien

-No, Hotaru, tú quieres algo más, ¿no es cierto?- pregunta Circe, pero ella no quiere decir nada más y se queda completamente callada- No es que no tienes conciencia del dolor que le causarías a nuestro Padre, él te quiere mucho y sería tendría un dolor muy grande si se separa de ti, ¿cómo pudiste permitir enamorarte de un humano, Hotaru?- pero su hermana no responde, está consumida en sus pensamientos y en el dolor de su corazón, cualquiera de las dos alternativas, tiene consecuencias no muy gratas para la joven sirena.

Con la mira puesta en lo que debe ser el mundial sub 20, Wakabayashi no deja de entrenar, pese a que debe cuidar la lesión en la mano, que sufrió en la Burdesliga, como el accidente que tuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños, cuya consecuencia más grande es que pescó un resfriado. De su extraño rescate, no recuerda absolutamente nada, salvo que la imagen borrosa de alguien que estuvo a su lado cuya frescura a mar, es lo que más presente tiene. Eso hace dudar de que la joven Juri Kanzaki, sea la verdadera persona que lo rescató, reduciéndose a la joven que lo encontró en la orilla del mar inconciente. Sin embargo esos pensamientos se van cuando la tiene cerca, una joven hermosa, de piel blanca como la leche, medidas perfectas y un cabello largo y liso que seduce a cualquier muchacho.

Pronto sería la concentración del equipo, después del accidente han pasados aproximadamente unos dos meses. Los jugadores han dejado los equipos que militan para poder tomar posición en su respectiva selección. El entrenador Gamo, cuenta con la colaboración de la asistente personal del señor Katagiri, miembro importante de la asociación. Después de un proceso de lo más extraño, todos aquellos jugadores que fueron relegados por miembros del Real Japan 7, ahora son titulares indiscutidos del equipo. A varios les había llegado la noticia de que a Wakabayashi lo encontraron la orilla del mar, después de su fiesta de cumpleaños

-Eso fue una buena dosis de alcohol, Wakabayashi, no hay otra explicación- comienza a molestarlo Ryo, en el comedor, junto con otros compañeros,- A ver explícame ¿cómo fue que caíste al mar y tú ni cuenta te diste?- luego encoge los hombros- ves, tomaste demasiada champagne, lo bueno e interesante es que te rescató una verdadera belleza,- luego se dirige al grupo- si la conocieran, entenderían lo que digo, esa chica es una verdadera preciosidad

-Estás buscando que te rompa la cara- tomando la visera de su gorra- si le haces ojitos, te diré que ya es tarde, Ishizaki

-¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia?- pregunta Taro algo asombrado- no me extrañaría que fuese así

-Exactamente, no, pero si hemos estado saliendo juntos, últimamente

-Eso se llama rapidez- dice Ryo a su amigo golpeándole la espalda- pues si le presentan a un sex simbol como yo, no te tomaría ni en cuenta Wakabayashi

-Seguro- le contesta sonriendo

"Mi padre no me ayudará"- piensa la joven sirena tocando su lira- "¿cómo estará?" – se pregunta suspirando- "¿cómo será su vida?"

-Hotaru- aparece una hermosa Sirena. Es Anfitrite, la esposa del Dragón del mar y madre de Hotaru- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¡¡Mamá!- ella deja de tocar la lira y observa como su madre se le acerca

-Hija, eres muy joven para comprender, pero tú no puedes sentir ninguna clase de sentimiento por un humano de la superficie

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque así debe ser- luego la abraza maternalmente- tienes un corazón muy frágil, como un cristal-derramando algunas lágrimas- sería un crimen si alguien lo lastima

-Pero…mamá

-Conozco esos ojos, son los de mi hija y me están indicando que se ha enamorado de un humano

La joven queda sin palabras al ver como su madre ha adivinado sus pensamientos. Enamorada o no, ella tenía una sola idea en su mente y es la de volver a ver a ese muchacho otra vez… cada vez que la imagen se le volvía a su mente, el corazón de la joven sirena, latía aceleradamente y sus mejillas se enrojecían

Después de haber visitado al médico para su inspección de rutina por la lesión de sus manos, Wakabayashi, se junta con sus amigos Misaki, Tsubasa, Ryo y otros personajes, para ir a comer a un restaurante típico japonés, llegan y les dan una mesa cerca de un acuario hermoso, Genzo lo queda observando, apoyando su codo en la mesa, mientras los demás habla sobre el entrenamiento, el sorteo, los rivales… pero él no participa de la plática, se limita a mirar el acuario. La pureza de las aguas le trae una extraña sensación

-¡Wakabayashi!- le habla Tsubasa- ¡¡Wakabayashi!- habla más fuerte pero no recibe respuesta- ¡¡¡GENZO!- hasta que recibe una respuesta, un sobresalto departe de él- ¿te ocurre algo? No estás participando de la conversación- le hace el alcance

-No me ocurre nada- dice- ya pidieron la comida- dice tomando un sorbo de sake y mirándolos de reojo

-¡¡¡Tepayaki!- dice Ryo contento mirando la carta y haciendo unos gestos raros

-Estas muy callado, Wakabayashi- le hace el alcance Taro a su compañero- realmente estás bien o lo dices para que estemos tranquilos

-Estoy bien, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas- comenta algo ofuscado

-No respondes cuando te hablamos y ahora miraste el acuario con singular atención

-No sé, me siento raro mirando una recreación del fondo marino, como que hay algo ahí que debo conocer

-Mañana tendremos entrenamiento agotador- Ryo se queja- como si ya no fuera suficiente tener que soportar a malhumorados, como para seguir con el entrenamiento

-No seas flojo- dice Genzo entre risa- debes entrenar o te quedarás en la banca

-Nooo- se queja Ryo- no me quiero quedar en la banca o mi mamita chula me hará puré como en la primaria- comenta, todos se ríen pasando una agradable velada

Algo nada de manera rápida por las profundidades del mar, decidido a ir a un sitio prohibido

-"No debería decirte esto, pero…" - La joven va recordando una conversación con su hermana

Recuerdo fugaz

_-No debería decirte esto, pero te conozco y tu tristeza te va terminar consumiendo. Nuestro padre no te ayudará, pero hay alguien que si- Circe, toma las manos de Hotaru- no está bien, pero… si quieres volver a verlo, debes pedirle ayuda a la bruja del mar_

_-A la bruja del mar- dice asombrada- la hermana de nuestro padre_

_-Si, ella te puede ayudar, pero te pedirá un precio alto, seguramente deberás darle algo muy preciado para ti_

_-No me importa- responde decidida- estoy dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio, pero quiero volverlo a ver, hermana, dime, ¿adónde debo ir? ¿Dónde habita la bruja del mar?_

Nada con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a lo más oscuro de las profundidades, para llegar a la bruja del mar. Llega a una cueva y ve a una anciana de cabellos largos, delgada que se da a entender que fue una sirena de gran belleza que lee un libro, su aura es la poca luz que se puede denotar a tal profundidad

-Sabía que vendrías, Hotaru, la hija menor del dragón del mar- dice ella sin apartar sus ojos del libro- viniste a un sitio prohibido para pedir algo prohibido

-He venido para pedir un favor- dice ella tímidamente con voz temblorosa

-Yo no hago favores, todo lo que me piden tiene un precio- su voz lúgubre asusta a la joven- y tú no serás la excepción- le dice - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero…- comienza a tartamudear- quiero convertirme en humana

-convertirte en humana, dices- con tono irónico la comienza a mirar, se levanta de donde está sentada y luego se le acerca, dando vueltas a su alrededor- Así que quieres convertirte en humana, y supongo que sabes que eso está prohibido

-Si lo sé- con la cabeza gacha, Hotaru le responde- pero también sé que me puede ayudar usted

-No lo sé, ¿qué estás dispuesta a darme a cambio?- le pregunta tomando un mechón de su cabello

-Lo que me peda- le responde

-Interesante- soltando el mechón, toma el rostro de la joven sirena- sin duda Circe es más hermosa, cualquiera de tus hermanas es más hermosa que tú pero… hay algo que tú tienes y las otras no, lo que tu padre ama de ti- se ríe lúgubremente- si quieres convertirte en humana me darás tu voz

-¿mi voz?-

-Si, tu voz. Me darás tu voz y yo te daré las piernas que quieres, pero… ¿por qué quieres ser humana?- concluye preguntando

-Hay un muchacho- comienza a hablar ella- que cayó al mar hace unos meses y yo lo ayudé a que no muriera ahogado, pero….- se detiene de improvisto

-Pero…- secunda la bruja- te pasó lo mismo que a ella ¿verdad? Te enamoraste de es muchacho- Hotaru se sonroja con la declaración de la bruja y mira hacia otro lado- Esta bien, te daré las piernas que tanto deseas a cambio de la voz… pero… debes hacer que él sienta algo por ti, el amor que tu sientes por él deberá ser correspondido o si no te convertirás en espuma de mar

-Estoy dispuesta a ese sacrificio

-Está bien…- la bruja se da vuelta y algo melancólica comienza a recitar un extraño rezo… Hotaru pierde se desmaya frente a ella. Algunos sirvientes de la bruja la van a recoger para llevarla a las orillas del mar, pero… la misma bruja los detiene, diciendo que ella se encargará de todo

Fin del Chapter II

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	4. ¿Reencuetro?

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo III: ¿Reencuentro?**

_¿Es un sueño o una ilusión?(1), siento cambios en mi cuerpo, siento que mi padre se aleja de mi, mi madre, mis hermanas... mi mundo, he decido dejarlos para siempre... ¿por qué para siempre? Nooo... no quiero que sea para siempre... pero él... quiero verlo, siento la necesidad de volver a ver esos ojos negros que se iluminaron esa noche, quiero que esos ojos negros ahora sean capaces de mirarme como esa vez, pero sin la confusión... te extraño, pero no sé por qué, en realidad_

La Bruja del mar decide hacerse cargo de la decisión de la sirena, no quiere que ninguno de sus sirvientes se le acerque y con sus poderes la encierra en una burbuja hermética. Puede ver a través de ella, y ahora la figura de Hotaru se ha ido, se ha convertido en una humana como ella lo pidió. La Bruja la mira con nostalgia, como si recordase algo y esa cándida mirada que tiene, cambia radicalmente a una fría y llena de ira.

-¡¡Aquí va otro centro!- Tsubasa en los entrenamientos, daba pases a sus compañeros, con quienes entrena- ¡¡Va!- da un potente centro hacia el área para que sea cabeceado por alguno de los delanteros, pero de la nada aparece Wakabayashi y atrapa el balón

-Lo siento, pero deben practicar más- se mofa de sus compañeros y despeja el balón a Misaki que recibe el balón para luego rematarlo de primera intención a Tsubasa que la detiene con el pecho

La figura del entrenador Gamo, acompañado del cuerpo técnico y personal administrativo de la Federación japonesa de Fútbol, comentan sobre la dura competencia y la dura copa Asiática.

Una llamada a la asistente del señor Katagiri, interrumpe el comentario

-¿Siiiii?- pregunta la muchacha- Sanae-san- dice ella con entusiasmo- ajá, ajá... ah no, claro que no pueden venir a verlos, ¿cómo crees están en entrenamiento?- para luego reírse a carcajada- eso no se pregunta, claro que pueden venir a ver a Tsubasa y compañía...ah no, entonces... si creo que si puedo ayudar, si Manabu viene y me ayuda a hackear algunos correos "no problem" – termina riendo ella, luego cortando la llamada

-¿Qué pasó? Megumi-chan- pregunta Aoi por la espalda a la asistente

-¡¡¡No asustes niño!- dice ella roja de algo de vergüenza- cosas de mujeres, metete- le termina diciendo, caminando hacia la salida y diciendo que debe retirarse porque ella tiene que ver a unos asuntos de la Federación.

Ya concluida la Copa Asiática, hay un ambiente tranquilo, después de las prácticas extenuantes de la semana, el entrenador da permiso para que puedan ir a sus respetivo hogares, para luego volver a concentrarse en la semana.

Los oriundos de la ciudad de Nankatsu, vuelven a su hogar, viajando en el tren Wakabayashi , en vez de observar el Monte Fuji con nostalgia, queda mirando el mar, recargando su brazo en la ventana, al parecer la brisa del océano, lo hace estar tranquilo, no tomando en cuenta la conversación de sus compañeros. Más de uno lo observa comentando "desde el accidente de su cumpleaños, mira el mar, pero no con susto, si no como si buscara algo"

Ya en la estación de trenes, cada uno decide su rumbo hacia algún sitio de la ciudad. Misaki decide quedarse en la tarde en la casa de Genzo, hasta que llegue su padre de una gira en Tokio. Tsubasa, Ryo, y varios otros, deciden tomar un taxi para sus respectivas casas.

Tsubasa llega a su hogar, recibido por su hermano, cuando se da cuenta que Sanae y su madre atienden a alguien envuelta en una manta y con la expresión perdida.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta atónito -¿quién es ella?

-No lo sabemos, la encontré hoy en la mañana, tendida en la playa, no portaba nada, ni siquiera documentos... reportamos a la policía preguntando si había alguien perdido con parecido a esta chica, pero nada, los oficiales no tenían información

-Tú mamá me llamó y vine, le traje ropa y llamé a una amiga para que empezara a averiguar sobre esta muchacha, a ver que resultados tiene

Tsubasa sorprendido por los relataos, deja su bolso en el piso y observa a la muchacha, quien al parecer recupera su mirada al verlo fijamente a él

-Hola- le susurra despacio -¿cómo te llamas?- le vuelve a preguntar pero la chica no responde, pues no tiene voz

-No quiere o no puede hablar- dice Sanae que la tiene abrazada de os hombros- ¿quieres tomar un te? – le pregunta, pero al ver que ella no puede responder Sanae se levanta diciendo- quieres uno, yo te lo prepararé

-Vaya que lío- dice tomándose la cabeza- pero no sabemos tu nombre...¿cómo te llamaremos?- dice tratando de observar a su alrededor algo que pudiese darle un nombre a la muchacha

-"me llamo Hotaru"- piensa ella para sacarle la angustia al muchacho- "me llamo Hotaru ¿cómo puedo decírselo?"- piensa ella, pero justo llegan Sanae y Natsuko con el te que prepararon para tomarlo en el piso alrededor de la muchacha. Ella toma la tasa de te algo extrañada, al tomar un sorbo se quema provocando que la bote, quebrándola

-No te preocupes- dice Natsuko en un tono muy maternal- no te pasó nada malo y eso es lo importante- la muchacha queda impresionada con el actuar de la madre de Tsubasa y de todos a su alrededor. Natsuko le recuerda en cierto modo a Anfitrite, su madre, los ojos y la manera de sonreír traen a su mente la imagen de la reina de los océanos causándole una angustia por saber de ella, mira hacia otro lado con tristeza

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunta Sanae al ver que la extraña muchacha se colocó triste de repente, ella le responde meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro - ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi casa por esta noche? Mis padres no están y puedes dormir en mi habitación

-Es una buena idea, Sanae- dice la madre de Tsubasa- pero no se irán si comer

-Oye, pero…- dice Tsubasa – será conveniente que se vaya a quedar a tu casa, vas a estar sola con ella

-Tsubasa-kun- ríe Sanae- acaso piensas que me puede pasar algo

-No, no es eso, pero van a estar solas

-Yukari se quedará en mi casa y cuidaremos de… de… ¿cómo la llamaremos?

-Eso es lo mismo que estoy pensando ¿cómo la llamaremos?

-A mi hermano- aparece Daichi corriendo- a mi se me ocurre un bonito nombre- le entrega una flor a la desconocida- Yui, la podemos llamar Yui –chan, suena bonito

La desconocida toma la flor que le da el pequeño y le sonríe agradeciendo

"Yui no es mi nombre, me llamo Hotaru, pero a estas personas tan amables les importa mucho llamarme de algún modo, yo no tengo inconvenientes, pues si logro mi objetivo, podré volver a hablar otra vez, pero ¿cómo encontrarlo?... en eso no pensé, ay! Dios ¿qué haré?"

Después de que la "bautizaron", Natsuko los llama para que cenen todos, luego Tsubasa, como todo un caballero, llevaría a las señoritas a la casa de Sanae. A la muchacha le costó tomar los palillos, pero Sanae se comportó como una hermana con ella, le cortó las verduras, la carne asada para que no tuviera ninguna clase de problemas.

La noticia de la repentina y desconocida visitante no se hizo esperar, primero, Tsubasa le cuenta a Ishizaki y Taro, esta último lo comenta con Genzo. De Ishizaki a Manabu, de Manabu a Taki, este a Isawa, Kisugi y Takasuki. Morisaki y todos los demás tenían curiosidad por conocer a la desconocida, "a lo mejor es linda" piensan o comentan algunos, "creo que la encontraron en la playa" comentan otros, pero todos tenían la idea de ir a la casa de Tsubasa para ver de quien se trata.

-Oye Sanae, como que la ropa le queda algo larga- "Yui" está con un pantalón que de cintura le queda bien, pero le queda algo largo y la camisa que le prestó, también le queda algo larga de mangas- parece que necesita algo más corto- termina de comentar Tsubasa mientras ven como a la muchacha lo que le prestó Sanae, le queda algo largo

-Ay! Si, tienes razón, Tsubasa-kun ¿pero no tengo más ropa? – Luego se le acerca riéndose – creo que soy más alta que tú- dice comparando las estaturas, Yui se ríe pensando que es un juego- ¿Nos entenderá, casi siempre la gente que es muda, es porque es sorda también

-No lo creo, parece entendernos bien ¿verdad Yui?- le pregunta recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza departe de la muchacha- Ves Sanae, si pareciera que no puede hablar

-Yo creo que después la llevaremos al doctor para que la examine para constatar si tiene lesiones, en la policía le hicieron un breve chequeo, pero no encontraron nada anormal

-Iremos mañana, pues parece que esta chica está bien- Tsubasa la mira sonriendo- ¿verdad Yui?

-Tantas preguntas y sonrisas que le haces, no se vaya a poner celosa Anego- Una gran cantidad de muchachos y con ellos Kumi y Yukari que se encontraron con ellos en la puerta de entrada de la residencia Ozora- Así que es ella el tema de conversación

En las profundidades, el Dragón del mar está triste, su hija menor ha decido abandonar su origen en busca de un amor que no sabe si será correspondido, es por eso que decide ir a visitar él mismo a la bruja del mar y pedirle explicaciones del por qué lo hizo, porque ayudó a Hotaru en una locura y si en realidad piensa convertirla en espuma de mar si ella llegase a fracasar

-No conoces a tu hija- dice la anciana mujer- ¿acaso piensa que por qué es la menor es la más débil?- insiste señalándolo con su dedo índice arrugado y con largas y descuidadas uñas- ella deberá aprender si quiere conseguir el amor, de quién cree ella que lo merece, debes tranquilizarte, no es una tonta, pero le costará y puede que fracase, de eso dependerá su destino

A la muchacha se le ilumina el rostro, su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y sus ojos se abren brillantes, en ellos se refleja el motivo por el cual abandonó todo y decidió comenzar una nueva vida llena de riesgos

Fin del capítulo III

Nota de la autora:

Esta frase es dicha por Kanzaki Hitomi en la gran obra Escaflowne, casi todos los capítulos comienzan con esa frase

Agradecimientos:

A mi amiga Pola, que está en el norte de Chilindo, por su apoyo y lectura, así como leer todas mis barbaridades por msn

Aclaración:

En el cuento de H. C. Anderssen, el escritor danés (parece no me acuerdo bien) autor de estas historias, la sirenita no logra el amor de su príncipe, no como en la versión Disney, que si lo consigue… no sé… espuma o no, eso lo veremos en el transcurso de la historia.

By Hotaru Kinomoto


	5. Reflejo

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo IV: Reflejo**

_El está ahí… puedo verlo… está bien y eso alegra mi corazón…pero… no me recuerda, pues apenas me mira. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo, pero me tiembla todo… tengo miedo, no sé de qué… Dios, no me abandones, dame el valor de acercármele, por favor._

-¿cómo crees?- dice Tsubasa tomándose la nuca- apenas llevo más de dos horas conociendo a Yui

-Es la única a quién le pueda hablar sin que ella conteste- argumenta Genzo lo que causa que el grupo por completo ría- es claro que te escucha atentamente, ¿dónde la encontraron?

-Mi madre dice que en la playa- luego la observa como mira el grupo algo extrañada quedándose detrás de Sanae- nadie la conoce y la policía dice que no concuerda con ninguna persona reportada en sus archivos

-Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, pero acepta que la llamemos Yui

"No me gusta molestar a las personas, en serio… yo creo que me están tomando en demasiada importancia… no está bien…pero ahora no puedo dejar de mirarlo… tiene un rostro algo duro…se nota que tiene un carácter fuerte… vaya en quien me fijé. Me llama la atención lo que tiene en la cabeza, definitivo, no es una corona, bueno, no parece serlo, no debe recordarme y eso me pone muy triste"

-Mañana llevaré a Yui-chan al doctor, para que la revise- comenta Sanae- y… ¿cómo se enteraron ustedes?

-Ya sabes Sanae- responde Yukari- Las noticias vuelan, cuando se trata de una chica con mayor razón.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y huele a comida- Ryo se frota las manos- ¿qué tenemos para cenar?

-No seas descarado, Ishizaki- Yukari lo jala de la oreja, todos ríen, mientras la desconocida simplemente mira y agradece a su suerte por llegar justo a un sitio donde pudo encontrar al motivo de su actual situación

Sanae se lleva a la muchacha, junto con Yukari, le arreglan la habitación para que se pueda quedar a dormir ahí. Hotaru, se mira las piernas con mucha curiosidad, se mira en el espejo una y otra vez, a Yukari eso le llama mucho la atención

-Te miras como si fuese la primera vez que te ves las pierna, Yui- dice ella con la ropa que ella usaría como pijama- toma, esto es para que puedas dormir- se lo entrega en la mano, recibiendo una reverencia como agradecimiento- que pena que no puedas hablar, me gustaría escucharte y saber quien eres y de dónde eres

"Disculpa las molestias que te he generado, eres una buena persona, ayudas a un desconocido sin más ni más, eso habla muy bien de ti, Yukari-san"

-Bien, Yui, mañana te llevaremos al doctor, Tsubasa y Taro nos acompañarán, para que no te sientas tan sola- dice Sanae a la muchacha en su habitación- te dejaremos descansar ¡que duermas bien!- dicen ambas a una sola voz

"Gracias, Sanae-san"- piensa Hotaru para luego cambiarse de ropa en la habitación de Sanae. Mientras se coloca el pijama piensa en como encontró a Genzo en la casa de Tsubasa y la conmoción que provocó al ser encontrada por Natsuko- "no me gusta alterar la vida de los demás, pero todo ha valido la pena, porque pude verlo y está bien, gracias al destino por permitirme verlo" -aprieta sus manos en su pecho, sus mejillas se ruborizan al pensar en él- "lo malo es que no me recordó, pero yo sé que en el fondo, se acuerda de la esencia de la persona que lo rescató"

-Ja! Más le vale o si no mi furia será grande! Nadie rechaza a una de mis hijas- una voz se siente en la mente de Hotaru, asustada mira hacia el espejo, su padre el Dragón del mar, le habla a través de una imagen- me da gusto saber que eres cuidada por buenas personas

-"Padre"- ella mira el reflejo del espejo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y luego retira su mirada del espejo- "no soy digna de mirarte"

-No pienses eso, muchacha, has sido valiente en tomar una decisión, aunque vaya contra las leyes, no buscas perjudicar a otros, tal como te hemos inculcado, eso es bueno. Ahora, levanta tu frente, que eres mi hija y como tal no puedes claudicar y si ese humano se le pasa por la mente el rechazarte, ya se las verá conmigo- argumenta su padre bajo la mirada llena de lágrimas de su hija

-"Padre, gracias, por no rechazarme"- sus pensamientos van hacia el reflejo de su padre en el espejo- "te prometo que seré fuerte como tú, ya verás"

-Esa es mi hija- la mira con dulzura- extraño tu voz, le diré a la Bruja del mar que te la devuelva

-"Gracias, padre, pero yo debo ganarme su corazón más allá de las palabras"- le responde ella- "no quiero que la bruja del mar me devuelva la voz aún, yo me la ganaré".

Al día siguiente, Hotaru se despierta en una habitación diferente, es la primera noche que pasa fuera de su hogar, todo le resulta extraño, pero no se siente sola, su padre le deja un regalo que es la conexión al mundo al cual una vez perteneció, es una gema color turquesa, pequeña, con un colgante de plata.

-Yui voy a entrar- Sanae que abre la puerta- Yui, mira, este vestido te lo manda la señora Natsuko, dijo que te quedaría bien- recibe una sonrisa de agradecimiento de la muchacha- primero te darás un baño, te cambiarás de ropa, Tsubasa y Taro nos esperan en el comedor para desayunar ¿de acuerdo, ven- la conduce por el pasillo al baño- puedes tomarte una ducha, ahí está todo, acá te dejaré la ropa, te esperaré mientras ordeno la habitación.

-¿cómo amaneció nuestra amiga desconocida?-pregunta Taro a Yukari que está preparando el desayuno en la casa de Sanae

-Parece que bien, durmió tranquilamente- le responde- me parece que no se siente incomoda con nosotros, ha llegado a revolucionar nuestras vida al parecer.

-Me llama la atención pues no la noto preocupada, ¿habrá perdido la memoria?- pregunta Taro- es que no sé, su actitud es tan rara

-No me lo parece- le responde Tsubasa- no la noto angustiada ni asustada. Salvo cuando estuvimos todos anoche en mi casa, estaba algo tensa

-Si, además de no dejar de mirar a Wakabayashi-san- añade Yukari pensando luego- que raro, pues se refugió detrás de Sanae

-Hablando de él, Misaki ¿no has notado que está algo raro?- pregunta tomándose la nuca- ¿no lo habrá tocado una de las flechas de cupido?

-Puede ser, Juri-san, es muy hermosa aparte de inteligente, dulce y amable, demás que conquistó el frío corazón de nuestro amigo- argumenta Misaki - pero no sé… de todos modos lo noto muy extraño, me di cuenta en el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad de Nankatsu

-Ya estamos lista para desayunar- Sanae baja junto con Yui- ¿cómo se ve?

-Creo que esa ropa te sienta mejor, Yui- le dice Tsubasa- es justo a tu medida

Yui se coloca roja con el comentario de Tsubasa, al mismo tiempo que la incomoda pues sabe lo que siente Sanae por él, además que no se comparan, su anfitriona es mucho más linda que ella.

Toman desayuno bajo una atmósfera familiar, Sanae y Yukari lucen sus habilidades culinaria, mientras que Yui, les ayuda con los utensilios

"Esto me recuerda cuando ayudaba a mis hermanas en sus actividades en mi hogar"- piensa Yui, mientras coloca los utensilios en la mesa- "que extraño se siente sin el agua alrededor"

En la consulta el médico examina a Yui, para su mayor tranquilidad, Sanae entra con ella a la revisión, pues la muchacha se había negado a entrar sola

-No hay evidencia de ninguna clases de herida o traumatismo, señorita Nakasawa- dice el doctor a Sanae- lo raro es la pérdida de voz, pues sus cuerdas vocales se le ven intactas puede ser que haya sufrido una fuerte impresión que la trastornó un poco, de todos modos, se hará algunos exámenes

-Gracias doctor

Al salir de la consulta,

-¿Y?- pregunta Misaki- ¿tiene alguna herida o golpe?

-Nada, esta muchacha está bien físicamente, es la ausencia de la voz lo que al doctor le llama la atención que pudo haberla provocado alguna clase de fuerte impacto o impresión, pero no tiene nada, tendrá que hacerse unos exámenes, pero puede ser ya el lunes, no vamos a desperdiciar este hermoso fin de semana

-Es cierto, hay que entrenar mucho

-¡Más fútbol y entrenamiento!- Sanae y Yukari se quejan a unísono provocando que Misaki y Yui se rían por la actitud que toma Tsubasa amenazado

-Creo que no les gustó mi idea- Tsubasa se toca la nuca, mientras Sanae lo encara

-claro que no, vienen a descansar no a seguir entrenando- dice Sanae haciendo un pequeño desprecio, pero falso

-"¿qué será el fútbol o entrenar?"- se pregunta Yui

-Sería bueno, entrenar los músculos con un pequeño partido de práctica ¿no crees Misaki, nos esperan en el campo del Nankatsu, ¿vamos muchachas?

-Vaya no cambian- Yukari encoge los hombros

-Si no puedes contra ellos únteles- luego mira a Yui- ¿quieres venir Yui?

-"claro"- piensa la muchacha mientras asiente con la cabeza- "me sacará la curiosidad de saber que es el fútbol"

-Wakabayashi y los otros ya debieron haber llegado- dice Tsubasa frotándose las manos- así que vamos

-"él estará ahí"- su corazón comienza a latir-"¡rayos, mi estómago lo siento con mariposas"

En el campo, están los jugadores practicando pases en corto entre ellos, Wakabayashi llega acompañado de una hermosa joven, aparentemente la que lo ayudó en el accidente que tuvo el día de su cumpleaños

-¡Eh!- grita Isawa- ¡Capitán, aquí!- le hace señas con la mano

-¿No han llegado Tsubasa y Misaki?- pregunta acercándose al grupo, junto con su acompañante

-No, primero acompañarían a Sanae y a Yukari para llevar a Yui al doctor- responde Izawa

-Vaya, esa muchacha llegó para revolucionar a la familia Ozhora y Nakazawa- le dice tomándose la gorra- espero que el doctor no haya encontrado nada malo en ella

-¿de quién hablas, Genzo?- le pregunta Juri – Discúlpenme, buenos días- saluda cortésmente a los amigos de Genzo

-Buenos días, Juri-san- los demás la saludan, atontados por la belleza de la joven

-Es la chica de la que te hablé anoche, la señora Natsuko, madre de Tsubasa, la encontró inconciente en la orilla de la playa, sin documentos, sin nada y no puede hablar, no sabemos si tiene familia o no, pero parece que físicamente está bien, la policía quedó en averiguar de donde es, mientras se aloja en la casa de Sanae

-Entiendo- dice ella, luego se dan vuelta al escuchar a Tsubasa y Taro que llegan corriendo al campo de juego

-¡¡¡Gane!- grita Tsubasa

-No seas mentiroso, empatamos y Yui llegó en segundo lugar- le dice Taro mientras la joven llega corriendo tras ellos

-Vamos, ustedes pueden, Sanae y Yukari- ambas apenas están llegando al campo cansadas de correr

-Ja! Ellos son deportistas de elite, es obvio que pueden correr y ganarnos- agitada se queja Yukari

-¡Vamos Anego, no te rindas!- le grita Genzo y los otros al verlas llegar corriendo apenas al campo

-Buenos días, Tsubasa y Taro- saludan todos

-Buen día, pequeña Yui- Genzo la saluda, mientras que a ella se le ilumina el rostro

Fin del capítulo IV

Agradecimientos:

A Kayla mi amiga del Blas Cañas que lee esta historia y a mi amiga Pola de Copiapó .

By Hotaru Kinomoto


	6. Pena, decepción y ánimo

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo V: Pena, decepción y ánimo**

-Wakabayashi debes cuidarte de tu lesión en las manos, para que estés en optimas condiciones para el campeonato- dice Sanae que lo regaña al ver que tomará el puesto en el partido de entretenimiento que harán.

Las muchachas daban ánimos, mientras los jugadores disputan un partido entre ellos para calentar los músculos. Hotaru trata de entender un poco de lo que se trata

"Veamos, tan tonta no soy, algo impulsiva en ocasiones, pero tonta tonta no. Ellos corren tras ese esférico, lo patean, pobre balón. La idea es meter la pelota en ese pórtico con red, y anotan, pero tienen un gran problema, el rival los detienen o él también lo puede detener y lo hace bastante bien, pero… una lesión ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-Yui, pronto será el torneo mundial sub-20, si sigues con nosotros deberás ir a alentar el equipo

-Pero no podrá gritar- dice Manabu- ¿cómo podrá alentar a los muchachos?

-No seas tonto, ella podrá alentar igual- replica Sanae

-"eso es cierto, Sanae san"- asiente con la cabeza- "a lo mejor no gritaré, pero esto se ve muy divertido"

Luego de un fuerte remate de Tsubasa, que Genzo despeja con los puños, se da por concluido el partido

-¡que buen juego!- dice Misaki toma el balón- Wakabayashi todo y lesionado, igual defiendo muy bien la portería

-Es verdad, pero deberás cuidarte más, no queremos perder ningún encuentro

-Wakashimazu, estará en mi lugar seguramente, él también es un buen portero

-Es un equipo muy sólido, pero no hay que olvidar a los demás rivales- Juri se acerca con una toalla para Genzo- ¿no es verdad?

-Es cierto- le dice acercándose demasiado a él

-Veo que ya hay algo entre ellos- Yukari murmura el oído de Sanae

-No es para menos, si fue ella quien lo salvó- le responde, siendo la conversación escuchada por Hotaru

_-"¿Qué? Pero si eso no es cierto, ella no lo salvó… fui yo. ¿Por qué ella no lo desmiente, ¿por qué no es capaz de decir la verdad?"_

-Entre ustedes ¿hay algo?- pregunta Takasugi haciendo gestos raros como unir sus dos dedos índices como pareja

-Le pedí a Juri que saliera conmigo- le responde

-Y yo acepté- secunda Juri

_-"No es cierto… dime que no es cierto- los ojos de Hotaru comienzan a brillar debido a sus lágrimas- no es verdad…"_

El grupo comienza a felicitar al portero, porque ahora está saliendo con una joven hermosa, la joven que lo rescató.

La Hotaru se aleja del grupo sin que nadie se de cuenta caminando hacia afueras del campo comunitario. Sus lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas debido a la tristeza que le produce saber que aquella persona no la mira más que una desconocida que ha simplemente ha perturbado la vida de otros y provocando quién sabe que consecuencias.

Sanae después de terminar de molestar como es debido a Genzo, se da cuenta de que Hotaru no está con ellos

-¿Viste a Yui?- pregunta a Takasugi que encoge los hombros porque no sabe donde se metió- Tsubasa-kun, Yui no está- dice ella interrumpiendo el momento de algarabía de los muchachos- Nadie ha visto ha donde se fue

-¡Yui!- Tsubasa se asusta al escuchar a Sanae- ¿dónde se habrá metido esa muchacha?

-Será mejor que salgamos a buscarla, no vaya a ser que se pierda o le ocurra algo

-Que extraño, pero si estaba con nosotros hace un momento- Ryo se toca la barbilla

-No creo que haya ido lejos- Genzo saca el brazo de Juri del suyo y aconseja organizarse en grupo para buscarla

La muchacha camina por la calle con la cabeza gacha, pensando en todo lo que dejó atrás y en el rostro de Genzo al dar la noticia lo feliz que se veía, al recordarlo, ella nuevamente suelta el llanto. Luego levanta la vista y ve como un niño no mayor a Daichi se cae de una bicicleta y como otro niño mayor que él lo levanta y le dice que no debe preocuparse que lo vuelva a intentar, que como dice su abuelo, cada día es una batalla nueva por encontrar la felicidad. En ese momento, ella no lo toma con gran importancia y sigue su andar sin destino por las calles de la ciudad de Nankatsu, pasando por parques llenos de parejas jóvenes, disfrutando de su compañía.

-¿Tsubasa haz tenido suerte?- pregunta Misaki por celular a su amigo

-Ninguna- responde y ve a Sanae que pregunta por una chica a los vecinos cerca del campo deportivo- Sanae pregunta pero no hemos podido ubicarla- dice mirando hacia otro lugar- ustedes tampoco han tenido noticias

-No- responde Taro a su amigo- nada, y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que la perdimos de vista

-Vaya muchacha- dice Genzo manejando con Juri en el asiento del copiloto- ¿cómo pudimos perderla de vista?

-No te preocupes, Genzo, la encontraremos- dice ella tocando su hombro- hay más siguiendo la pista, aparte, las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en saberse y hasta ahora no ha sonado tu celular

-Me preocupa, pues Anego y Tsubasa le han tomado gran afecto- dice algo frío frente al volante

-Bueno, es una chica que se ha perdido, seguramente ya la encontrarán y no deberás preocuparte más

-Eso espero- le responde sin siquiera mirarla

_-"¿Por qué?-_ Hotaru está sentada sobre unas rocas a las orillas del mar, mientras sienten como las olas las golpean con fuerza- _"Por qué ella no es capaz de decir la verdad, es realmente una egoísta"_- Las olas parecen hablarle, pero ella no hace caso- "_Yo fui quien lo salvó en esa ocasión, no ella, es una... es una mentirosa"_ – El rostro de Hotaru ya no está triste solamente, está enojado, enrabiado por la injusticia

Genzo va por una avenida y ve que Misaki le hace señas desde una esquina, que está junto con Ryo. El se detiene y hace que se suban al automóvil

-Sentimos, hacer mal cuarteto- Ryo comienza a molestar- pero ya estamos algo cansados de buscar a la mudita

-No le digas así, debe ser difícil para ella no poder comunicarse con los demás de manera normal- Genzo le llama la atención por el espejo retrovisor- La vamos a encontrar, si o si

-Así se habla, o no jugaremos el torneo, ya que Anego se pondrá furiosa con nosotros- Misaki se ríe con su propio comentario- pero ¿qué le pasó para salir así del grupo? Si se veía tan contenta con nosotros en el campo

-Es cierto, quizás que le pasó- interviene Juri encogiendo los hombros como si no le importara en el fondo lo que le pasa a la muchacha.

-No puedo creer que la pequeña Hotaru que, cuando todo se coloca más negro que la tinta de un pulpo y comienza a darle ánimos quién sabe de donde los saca, esté llorando sola porque el chico que le gusta no la está tomando en cuenta en el primer encuentro... por favor, ya para ese lloriqueo ¿quieres?- una voz comienza hablar desde el mar- ¡sécate esas lágrimas ahora!- en la rocas donde está Hotaru yace Circe apoyando sus brazo y jugando con una daga- hice una apuesta con Polifemo (1), que quien le atraviesa esta daga en el corazón de tu portero- Hotaru se asombra y sus ojos se colocan blancos- pero te conozco, eres mi hermana y eres más terca que nuestro padre y no te dejaras vencer ¿verdad?- la mira de reojo – ese muchacho no te mirará nunca si te escondes con cada desventura que se te produce, tú puedes volver...¡pero muchacha di algo! De veras no puedes decir nada – Hotaru le hace un desprecio- sécate esas lágrimas y cambia ese expresión derrotista, lucha por lo que quieres o yo misma le entierro esta daga para que vuelvas con nosotros- pero Hotaru la vuelve a mirar meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro para detener la idea de Circe- no, ¿verdad?. Entonces, párate y ve por él de una buena vez, hermana, yo no me enojaré, que a diferencia de Polifemo, por tener sobrinos con un humano.

_-"Hermana, gracias_"- piensa ella mirando a Circe que le hace un saludo y se hunde en el mar- _"tienes razón, no debo dejarme vencer_"- Luego, Circe levanta la cabeza de las aguas y mira a Hotaru

-Por qué no le escribes, acuérdate que yo misma te enseñé- y diciendo esto se va a las profundidades definitivamente

Caminando nuevamente por las calles, ve a los mismos niños ensayando en su bicicleta y ve que el más pequeño está manejando, algo tambaleado, pero puede manejar su vehículo. Es entonces que el hecho toma más sentido junto con las palabras que le dijo Circe

-"_No, no me dejaré vencer, aún queda camino, la bruja del mar no me dio un ultimátum en tiempo"_- dice ella al ver como el niño va en su bicicleta y mirando como el otro hermano va detrás de él.

La muchacha sigue caminando hacia algún sitio. Trata de recordar donde queda la casa de Sanae, pero no le es fácil. Trata de no ponerse nerviosa, tomando con fuerza la pequeña piedra turquesa, cerrando los ojos y visualizando a su amiga y el lugar donde se está alojando.

-Ya me estoy poniendo nervioso- dice Ryo encogiendo sus hombros y mirando por la ventana- ¿dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está!

Genzo lo mira por medio del espejo retrovisor sin decir nada y cuando da vuelta la esquina para seguir el camino y buscando Misaki lo hace detenerse

-Wakabayashi, detente, es ella- le comienza a pegar en el hombro hasta que Genzo detiene el auto- la encontramos

Todos bajan de automóvil, incluida Juri

-Yui - Misaki la divisa y va con ella junto a Ryo- que bueno que te encontramos- le toma las la manos en señal de afecto- nos tenías muy preocupados- Pero Genzo lo aparta y le da una bofetada a la joven en frente de todos

Fin del capítulo V

Nota de la autora

(1)Polifemo: en la mitología griega, cíclope, hijo de Poseidón, dios del mar, y de la ninfa Toosa. Durante su travesía después de la guerra de Troya, el héroe griego Odiseo y sus hombres fueron arrojados a la costa de la isla de Polifemo, en Sicilia. El enorme gigante encerró a los griegos en su gruta y comenzó a devorarlos. Odiseo entonces dio a Polifemo un vino fuerte y cuando el gigante cayó en el sopor de la embriaguez, le perforó su único ojo con una estaca ardiente. Entonces los griegos escaparon abrazados al vientre de sus ovejas. Poseidón castigó a Odiseo por haber cegado a Polifemo ocasionándole muchas dificultades en su siguiente travesía por el mar. En otra leyenda, Polifemo aparece representado como un pastor enorme, de un solo ojo, enamorado sin consuelo de la ninfa del mar Galatea.

Agradecimientos:

A mi amiga Kayla, mi patner que también escribe; a mi amiga Pola que me alegra todas las tardes con su compañía en msn y a Yuki-chan que siempre es muy amable conmigo

Saludos.

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	7. Gomenasai

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo VI: Gomenasai**

-Yui - Misaki la divisa y va con ella junto a Ryo- que bueno que te encontramos- le toma las la manos en señal de afecto- nos tenías muy preocupados- Pero Genzo lo aparta y le da una bofetada a la joven en frente de todos.

-¡¿Qué haces!- pregunta Misaki sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Wakabayashi?- Ryo, quien está a su lado, lo mira tan sorprendido como Taro

-¿Genzo?- Juri desconoce por completo la actitud del muchacho

-Misaki, llama a Anego a su celular y dile que ya la encontramos y que la iremos a dejar a su casa- ordena mientras observa a la muchacha que no llora, simplemente lo ve, tomándose la mejilla donde la golpeó

-Este... si... tomaré tu teléfono, pues el mío se quedó sin baterías- le dice dirigiéndose al auto

-No debiste hacer esto- Genzo comienza a regañar a Hotaru- ¿no ves que nos preocupaste a todos?- Hotaru se asombra al escuchar eso- Ahora te iremos a dejar a la casa de Anego para que estés segura y no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me oíste?- Hotaru en una actitud sin miedo, hace una reverencia como disculpándose y luego se levanta sin que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas- Ahora ven- Genzo le tiende la mano, ella la mira sorprendida y sin desconfianza, la misma mano que la golpeó y la toma algo tiritona- no te pongas nerviosa, te llevaremos a casa- ella afirma con la cabeza y camina hacia el auto

-Si, iremos a tu casa, hasta más tarde- Misaki termina la llamada confirmando que encontraron a Yui – ¿estás bien?- le pregunta a la muchacha que va hacia el automóvil acompañada de Genzo, Juri está en la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Yui le asiente con la cabeza, bastante contenta como si la actitud que Genzo tuvo con ellas minutos atrás la haya despertado.

-¡Yui-chan!- Sanae la sale a recibir a la muchacha a la puerta de entrada de su casa- ¡que bueno, estuvimos todos muy preocupados por ti, no vuelva a hacer esto, ¡quedó claro!- Sanae coloca su rostro frente al de Hotaru que se coloca algo nerviosa y luego cierra los ojos algo - quedó claro ¿cierto?

-No te preocupes, ya la regañé y quedaron las cosas bien claras, no lo volverá a hacer- coloca su mano en el hombro de Yui que se coloca algo roja al tenerlo tan cerca

-Lo malo ya pasó y Yui está bien- Tsubasa pasa por el lado de Sanae y se coloca al lado de Yui- estás bien ¿verdad Yui?

-Esa frasecita "¿verdad Yui?" me está cayendo ya bastante pesada- Genzo le reprocha a Tsubasa, este último comienza a rascarse la cabeza

-No te pongas así- dice luego mirando como Sanae se lleva a la muchacha al interior de la casa conversándole

-Genzo- Juri, que se encuentra tras él le habla- me vas a ir a dejar a mi casa

-¿es una pregunta o una afirmación?- le pregunta él en un tono duro

-Tómalo como quieras, te espero en el auto- se da media vuelta y se va

-¿qué le pasó?- pregunta Misaki que está al lado se Tsubasa- ¿por qué se comportó así?

-No lo sé y no me interesa- le responde- llamaré para saber de nuestra mudita, nos vemos

-Si, nos vemos- responden ambos al mismo tiempo

En el interior de la casa, se encuentran casi todos los que estuvieron buscando a la muchacha por casi toda la ciudad. Contentos porque ya estaba con ellos y con bien, ella no es capaz de mirarlos de frente y aparta sus ojos con algo de tristeza

-¿Qué pasa, Yui?- pregunta Sanae que la toma de los hombros- no te pongas así, nosotros tenemos una política y es estar siempre con los amigos, y yo ya te considero una amiga. Así que tranquilízate y cambia esa expresión triste que ya estás bien- Hotaru les sonríe y en agradecimiento les hace una reverencia.

Todos se han ido. Ya más tranquilos por haber encontrado a la muchacha

-Yui debemos enseñarte el lenguaje de sordomudos, para que te puedas comunicar con nosotros- interviene Kumi que está al lado de ella sentada en el sofá- yo conozco algo, pero no todo

-"_perdóname por no poder comunicarme contigo_"-luego observa un block y un lápiz en el regazo de Kumi y lo toma escribiendo- "Discúlpame por haberte preocupado, a ti y a los demás, no lo volveré a hacer"- escribe ella con una caligrafía que es algo difícil de entender. Kumi observa y se sorprende y va con Sanae que está en la cocina

-¿qué pasó?- pregunta y ve como Yui escribe- Yui-chan

-_Arigatou, Sanae_-san- es lo que escribe ella acompañado con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-

-Que bueno que te puedes comunicar- dice Sanae que se va junto a ella- ahora escribe tu nombre y de donde vienes, para que podamos avisar a tu familia- Pero Hotaru no responde... mira hacia la nada con algo de tristeza- ¿qué lo olvidaste?

-"_No_"- escribe en una hoja, luego da vuelta la página y sigue escribiendo con dificultad- "_mi nombre verdadero es Hotaru, mi familia no está conmigo, están en un sitio demasiado lejos de aquí, para serte honesta, estoy sola en este mundo"_- Sanae lee esto y la queda mirando. Pareciera que la anfitriona está más triste que Hotaru

-Hotaru es tu nombre y no Yui, es bueno saberlo- dice ella- no te preocupes, nosotros seremos desde hoy tu familia- ella la abraza y Kumi se une para festejar que pueden comunicarse.

Ya pasó el fin de semana, y comienza el entrenamiento para el torneo sub-20. Sanae consigue un trabajo como "ayudante" de la asistente del señor Katagiri, lo cual todo es una pantalla, que la asistente había ideado para poder hacer que Sanae y varias otras personas puedan estar cerca de sus amigos

-¿No te costará el puesto, Megumi-san(1)- pregunta Sanae a una muchacha vestida formalmente

-Para nada, para nada- dice ella meneando la mano- aún no hacen el sorteo, pero ya el entrenado Gamo los ha convocado a todos para ponerlos a entrenar, de acuerdo a los informes que tengo de los equipos es categórico a lo menos seis de los doce equipos han sido derrotado por nuestra poderosa selección así que- se detiene en el pasillo, y le guiña el ojo a Sanae- tu alitas en el cielo (2) deberá ponerle mucho empeño en este torneo, aparte que tengo una apuesta con Yayoi, Yoshiko y Mashida en que después de este mundial, tendremos matricidio

-¿qué?- Sanae se sorprende y se coloca roja con el comentario

- así que por eso conseguí este pequeño "trabajito" para ti

-No digas estas cosa, Megumi-san- con la tablilla simula golpear el estomago de Megumi- aparte quería saber ¿cómo te ha ido con mi encargo?

-Hotaru, no... lamento decir que no he podido averigua nada, y eso es serio, pues yo manejo tanto o más información que la misma CIA o el FBI- responde Megumi rascándose la mejilla

-Tienes razón- dice ella, luego recibe un sobre sellado de parte de Megumi- ¿qué es esto?

-Las credenciales para que puedan entrar, me costó diez reuniones de la Federación Japonesa sirviendo café, así que cuídenlas mucho- dice ella de reojo- van para todos, familiares, amigos y la barra oficial, obvio- sigue argumentando con esos aires de pseudo superioridad, pero en realidad es fanfarroneo- no necesito que firmen, así que las llevas ¿sí? También van para la simpaticuda pareja del portero titular de la selección

-¿Juri-sempai?- pregunta Sanae algo desconcertada- pensé que no le conseguirías

-Bueno, digamos que fue cosa de vida o muerte

Recuerdo fugaz

_-Esa novia, pareja, andante o vaya saber que cosa tuya, me cae mal y como me cae mal no conseguiré la credencial y como no es esposa tuya, ni familiar tuyo, en resumen nada... óyelo bien NADA tuyo, no habrá nada para ella, Wakabayashi, es lo último y eso- termina de hablar Megumi, cuando siente la visera de la gorra del portero en la punta de la nariz_

_-¿no?- pregunta Genzo con ironía- ¿de verdad que no?- luego le señala la gorra- Me tendrás que comprar la colección completa de la marca que me auspicia, Kimara, o ya verás_

_-¿Amenaza o advertencia?- le pregunta _

_-Si quieres conocer bien a Hino_

_-No es novedad para mi, ya lo conocí bastante bien, así que no me ofreces nada nuevo, espero una mejor oferta_

_-Esta bien- y le susurra algo en el oído_

_Megumi se coloca roja y luego toma la gorra y se la coloca ella misma_

_-Dalo por hecho, chantajista_

Sanae se ríe a carcajada limpia y le toma el hombro a Megumi

-Cuanto lo siento, pero siempre consigue lo que quiere

-es verdad, pero esa credencial no tiene los privilegios de la VIP- argumenta ella con una cuota de malicia- así que, es una pena pero no podrá entrar a las concentraciones u a la segunda ala del estadio- luego se ríe como Gargamel- que mala que soy, que mala que soy.- frotándose las manos

-Bueno, me iré – se despide Sanae- te dejo el encargo

-No te preocupes- le responde ella agitando la mano despidiéndose

Fin del capítulo VI

Nota de la autora

Megumi Kimara: la he creado como prima de Hikaru Matsuyama, en un fiction que se llama "Somos un equipo, somos Furano" fic, que no he terminado por razones personales. En la historia, bueno en realidad, la naturaleza del personaje es la de una joven algo extrovertida, chantajista, mañosa, pero muy alegre, jugada y siempre fiel a su equipo Furano y a la selección. Debido a su profesión y una cuota de suerte, se hace secretaria del señor Katagiri y con eso más su maestría en preparar café y organizar reuniones, consigue siempre beneficios en pro de sus amigos.

Creo que así es la traducción del nombre de Tsubasa

Agradecimiento

A todos lo que leen anónimamente esta historia y a mis amigos de siempre: Kayla, Pola y Yuki. Ah y un saludo muy especial a mi amiga Aster

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	8. AlientoConsejo

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo VII: Aliento-Consejo**

Ha ocurrido algo triste y que afecta directamente a la selección de Japón. Taro Misaki, la segunda mitad de la Dupla Dorada de la onceava nipona, sufrió un accidente de tránsito, comprometiendo fuertemente no sólo su participación en el Torneo sub 20 sino también, su vida como jugado profesional. Todo por evitar que su pequeña hermanastra fuese atropellada por un camión.

La noticia cae como balde de agua fría entre los jugadores del equipo. Con Genzo Wakabayashi lesionado de sus manos, cuya gravedad se intensificó con su participación en la Copa Asiática y Taro Misaki en el hospital, el panorama no se ve muy alentador para el representativo del país del sol naciente.

-¡¡¡Cambien todos inmediatamente esa cara de funeral!- Genzo les grita en una de las últimas concentraciones antes de dar comienzo al torneo – somos un gran equipo, tenemos excelentes jugadores, no porque Misaki está en el hospital y yo estoy con esta lesión en mis manos, no podamos conseguir la victoria en este torneo

-Pero Wakabayashi- Tsubasa se nota algo preocupado

-Y tú eres el menos indicado para preocuparte- le reprocha- ahora me iré a hacerme las curaciones de rutina y luego seguir entrenando, no pienso dejar de lado mi futuro como profesional y tampoco quedarme sentado en la banca esperando ver como ganan si yo poder participar

-Son un equipo fuerte- el entrenador se manifiesta al fin, para dar por terminado el ambiente de nerviosismo que se ha apoderado de su pupilos – No quiero que este halo de preocupación se vuelva a apoderar de ustedes ¿quedó claro?- pregunta

-¡¡SI SEÑOR!- todos responden firmes

En el hospital, Taro está acompañado de Hotaru, pero él mira hacia la ventana que da hacia el gran patio del recinto. La muchacha siente que no es gran compañía para él, pues no tiene ni una sola reacción de su parte. Algo melancólica se levanta y mira hacia un espejo que tiene la habitación. Misaki vuelve su mirada al techo y se queda dormido profundamente

-_"Me gustaría ayudarte_"- piensa Hotaru tomándose la pequeña piedra que tiene colgando en su cuello- _"puedo ayudarte... si tuviera tanto poder como el dragón del mar o Circe, de seguro ya podrías estar de pie y en el campamento con tus amigos"_- hace brillar esa pequeña joya que está aprisionada en la mano de la muchacha pero siente la voz de su padre, cuya imagen se manifiesta en el espejo del cuarto

-¿Qué crees que haces, Hotaru?- pregunta imponente su padre El Dragón del Mar

_-"¡¡Papá!"-_ la muchacha algo asustada mira hacia donde está Taro y luego al espejo- _"No es bueno que estés aquí"_

-Es bueno, cuando sé que mi hija menor va a cometer otra de sus tantas locuras- le responde

-_No entiendo_- ella confundida

-¿Crees que es justo que ayudes así a ese muchacho? Sabes que la lágrima de la Sirena, es un elemento mágico, que tiene un poder respetable, pero debe ser usado con sabiduría. Si te la di, es porque tengo confianza en ti y la usarás en el momento adecuado

-_Pero este es el momento adecuado_- refunda ella

-¿segura?- le pregunta mirando al muchacho- Ten en cuenta que ese chico ha luchado por todo los medios, primero fue expulsado de su selección y logró, gracias a su coraje, volver, si está pasando por este percance, es porque puede superarlo

-_Papá no es un simple percance_- argumenta Hotaru- _puede perder su vida como jugador_

-Todo dependerá de él, y es en los momentos difíciles, donde necesita más a los amigos que lo ayuden- luego la mira de reojo- supe que estás trabajando, espero que estés bien ahí y tu "amorcito" aún no se saca la venda de los ojos y mira a mi pequeña

-_Eso ya es otro tema, ahora lo acompaño, pero creo que mi presencia es poco útil_- dice mirándolo

-No lo creo, y no lo digo porque eres mi hija, es porque él ahora está confundido, simplemente eso- luego mira a Hotaru con severidad- ya sabes, nada de usar de manera irresponsable eso. ¿quedó claro?

-_Si papá_- le responde sumisamente

-Bueno, espero que "tu amorcito" se recupere pronto, al igual que ese muchacho, con Circe y Polifemo, tengo una apuesta. Yo digo que gana Japón, Circe Alemania y Polifemo Brasil- se rasca la barba- ¿me vas a creer que tu hermano dijo que soy un ingenuo?- blanquea sus ojos, Hotaru se ríe algo nerviosa, como desconociendo a su padre- bien hija, me voy espero no detener otra de tus locuras

-_Prometido_- Le figura del dragón del mar se disipa en el espejo- _Perdóname, Misaki san, pero me gustaría tanto ayudarte-_ Hotaru siente una aflicción en su corazón

Genzo termina de hacerse las curaciones de rutina y se venda las manos. Anego entra a la habitación para llevarle unas cosas a la enfermera que realiza el trabajo

-¿Irás a ver a Misaki?- pregunta la chica cuando le entrega los nuevos materiales a la enfermera

-Si- le responde parándose de la silla- también pasaré a buscar a la mudita para llevarla a la pensión ¿vienes?

-Si- responde Sanae- Tsubasa también va con nosotros- le dice cambiando las toallas

-Bien, los esperaré en el auto.

El doctor hace la inspección de rutina a Taro, para ve como sigue de sus lesiones. La enfermera con los instrumentos y Hotaru en una de las esquinas de la habitación observando como el doctor sigue con los procedimientos

-Bien muchacho, puedes mejorar pero no sé si sea a tiempo para disputar algún partido de la ronda clasificatoria del torneo sub 20, los siento- el diagnóstico del médico es categórico.

-Está bien doctor, muchas gracias- le responde sin mucho ánimo al escuchar la noticia

-No debes desanimarte, si ahora no puedes participar en este torneo, por lo menos habrán otros, lo importante es que no desperdicies tu carrera deportista- argumenta el médico pero Taro simplemente mira hacia otro lugar

Cuando el médico y la enfermera se retira, Misaki sigue mirando de manera melancólica a la ventana, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo

_-"No te pongas así, por favor_"- Hotaru le escribe en su block- _"debes levantarte, alguien muy sabio me dijo que las pruebas difíciles son para aquellos que puedan enfrentarlas y que el único obstáculo entre tú y tu objetivo es simplemente tu voluntad de salir"-_ Taro queda algo confundido con las palabras que escribe la muchacha, sin embargo le sonríe para calmarla, pues ella mostraba algo triste

-Gracias- le agradece sin cambiar la expresión derrotista de su rostro

-_"No tienes que fingir que mis palabras te han levantado el ánimo"-_ Taro lee lo que escribe y se asombra en cierto modo- _"no creas que me haces sentir mejor, pues yo estoy bien, lejos de mi hogar, pero bien"_- lo encara con una expresión algo molesta, es entonces que Taro le sonríe con honestidad y la expresión de enojo de Hotaru se va _–"gracias, tienes una sonrisa muy linda"_- es lo que termina de escribir cuando entran sus amigos.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Tsubasa que entra acompañado de muchos miembros de la selección japonesa: Wakabayashi, Aoi, Takasugi, Kisugi, Isawa, Morisaki, Unabe, Sanae, Kumi, Ryo y Yukari, entre otros- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-El médico dice que podré recuperarme y que será algo lento- les responde- pero tengo fe que todo saldrá bien

-Así se habla amigo, nosotros te estaremos apoyando- alienta Ryo a su amigo- y dime ¿te hace compañía nuestra callada amiga?

-Si, por lo menos no me he sentido solo- Hotaru le sonríe

Después de una larga conversación en que le dejan claro que lo esperarán para el juego final de este campeonato, su camiseta no será usada por nadie en la selección y que está reservada para él en cuanto regrese. Taro se coloca entre contento y triste, recordando las palabras del doctor, pero los muchachos le hacen una especie de fiesta para levantarle el ánimo. Cuando se retiran, Hotaru le deja las hojas que sirvieron para conversar, con todas las frases con las que les respondió en la conversación, pero una no le había mostrado y decía:

"_Mi padre me dijo que te tiene confianza, que tú mismo serás capaz de doblar esta situación en la que estás pasando, yo no estoy triste, ya no, porque él nunca me ha mentido y dudo que lo haya hecho ahora, hazlo por tu padre, hazlo por el equipo, hazlo por tus amigos, hazlo por tu sueño, hazlo por el hermoso gesto que tuviste para con tu hermana, pero sobre todo hazlo por ti"_

Taro sonríe por lo que lee, recordando momentos en el mundial sub-16, su paso en el Meiwa, en el Furano y en el Nankatsu, agradeciendo la amistad que tiene y el sueño que profesa.

Falta una semana el equipo está en una reunión con el cuerpo técnico más la presencia del señor Katagiri y de Megumi.

-De acuerdo al grupo que nos tocó, nosotros tendremos como rivales a las selecciones de México, Italia y Uruguay de los cuales ya tenemos antecedentes de dos de ellos gracias a nuestra participación en el torneo juvenil de hace tres años- Luego dirige su mirada a su asistente- Megumi, quieres comentarles a los muchachos las averiguaciones que hiciste sobre el cuadro mexicano

-Si señor- Megumi, muy profesional comienza a exponer por medio de diapositivas a los jugadores del cuadro mexicano y sus actuaciones- Señores, el cuadro de México, tiene entre sus alineaciones a un portero de calidad mundial, me refiero a Ricardo Espada, si bien es algo desconocido en estas latitudes, su don de mando en el seleccionado, lo hace un hueso difícil de roer- Megumi prosigue con su exposición mientras todos le toman atención a cada palabra. Concluyendo con los delantero. El señor Gamo toma la palabra luego de que la muchacha terminase con su exposición

-Bien, la alineación original con Misaki y Wakabayashi fuera, ha sido modificada, de acuerdo a lo dicho por la señorita Kimara, es que la daré dos días antes de la ceremonia oficial, le pediré a los portero Wkashimazu y Morizaki que estén listos, es probable que haga una rotación entre ustedes- luego explica el plan de ataque para cada partido- Bien ahora váyanse a entrenar, los medios trabajarán los centros con los delanteros, mientras que los arqueros se entrenarán la sincronización con los defensas, ¿quedó claro?

-¡¡Si Señor!- responden todos

Hotaru ayuda en la cocina, a la señora y a la nutricionista pelando papas o haciendo labores menores en la cocina, es el trabajo que le consiguió Megumi y ella está muy contenta con él. Piensa en su portero y más ganas le dan por trabajar.

Hotaru trabaja en el casino muy concentrada mientras llega Sanae que está en su descanso

-Hola Hotaru- la saluda, pero la chica no la saluda con su típico cuadernillo, pues está con las manos ocupada- no te preocupes, sólo vine para decirte que Taro me habló por teléfono y está muy agradecido contigo por el consejo que le diste y que te espera junto con nosotros en la visita que le haremos hoy después de los entrenamientos, así que no te escondas ¿prometido?- ella le hace un gesto señalando su corazón como diciendo "lo juro" luego ambas se colocan a reír, pero Hotaru es regañada por la cocinera, para que se apure alistando las mesas porque pronto llegará la hora del almuerzo.

Fin del capítulo VII

Agradecimientos: A las clases que ya se terminaron! Y esperando que todo salga bien para el semestre que viene

Saludos cordiales a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, en especial a mis amigas Pola, Kayla y Yuki que me apoyan

Gracias!

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	9. Reflexión y Secreto

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo VIII: Reflexión, Secretos**

Se dice que después de cada momento de duda, hay viene un momento de reflexión y que eso te lleva a una decisión, por ese proceso ha pasado Taro Misaki, gracia a la ayuda de su familia, a la ayuda de sus amigos y cuerpo técnico de la selección y gracias a una vieja amiga de él, Azumi Hayakawa, una chica que conoció en Francia y que ha venido a apoyar a la selección de Japón y a su amigo Taro, especialmente. Ella ha traído la recomendación de un médico japonés que trabajó junto con su padre en París

-¡¡¡Misaki!- Grita Megumi en el cuarto, está acompañada del Señor Katagiri y del entrenador Gamo- Estamos dados para el éxito- dice bajo la mirada de dos sorprendidos señores- tú solamente debes ponerte a trabajar en tu recuperación y asunto arreglado.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Megu-chan- le responde

-No, Misaki, tú no me vienes con esas, luchaste mucho para entrar al equipo luego que cierto personaje te dejara fuera- mira incisivamente al entrenador Gamo- pero bueno, eso es otra cosa, tú irás a consultar al doctor Shibazaki, quieras o no, esa niña Azumi, hizo lo inimaginable para que tu vayas, ¿no vas a desperdiciar dicho esfuerzo?

-Pero…

-Pero nada: vas o te llevo de las orejas

-Siempre tan diplomática- murmura el entrenador tras ella

-¿perdón? Le recuerdo que yo a usted le estoy haciendo la ley del hielo,

-¿Qué dijiste muchacha?- El señor Gamo le reclama, el señor Katagiri se sorprende y Taro simplemente se ríe

La jornada se hizo más agradable gracias a la participación de una Megumi alegre cuya misión es sacar una sonrisa si o si a Taro, para que el esfuerzo de su amiga Azumi no se fuera al tarro de la basura, pero pesa a que una amiga pudiese ayudarlo, el tema es por él, que tantas ganas tiene de volver a jugar aunque sea en el partido final.

En el entrenamiento Sanae se estaba quejando del mucho trabajo que tenía

-¡¡Sanae!- es Tsubasa que con su típica alegría ha llegado para practicar con los demás

-Tsubasa-kun ¿estas son horas de llegar?- pregunta la muchacha que está sorprendida mirando su reloj

-Estuve con el médico del equipo para la revisión de mis lesiones, lo bueno es que estoy bien- le responde

-Megumi, me comentó que el primer partido es contra México ¿es cierto?- pregunta Sanae, sólo para tener un tema de conversación

-Así es, no conocía a lo jugadores del cuadro pero Kimara-san hizo un buen trabajo, averiguó muchas cosas sobre ellos

-Es un payaso eficiente, como dice el entrenador Gamo- Sanae y Tsubasa se ríe.

Megumi, lejos de la conversación comienza a estornudar

-Ocurre algo, Megumi- pregunta Taro a su amita

-Nada, Misaki, nada. Debe ser que alguien está hablando de mi…- nuevamente estornuda

En el centro, ambos muchachos están muy complacidos conversando, pero llega Ryo con Hotaru, que está con las botellas de agua para ser repartidas a los jugadores

-Tsubasa….- luego se da cuenta de la metida de pata- ups, lo sentimos, creo que hacemos mal cuarteto, ¿no crees mudita?- Hotaru lo mira con malos ojos pues odia que le digan "muda" o "mudita"

-No la molestes, ves que no le gusta que la llamen así- Sanae se coloca del lado de Hotaru

-Pero me he fijado que no se molesta cuando "otro" de carácter gruñón, de pelo despeinado que usa una gorra 25 de 24 horas del día y que….- recibe un pellizco de Sanae para que se calle- ¡¡¡Auch! Anego, eso duele

-Pues entonces ¡¡cállate!- Sanae se le enfrenta

-¿es verdad?- pregunta Tsubasa con un signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara- ¿Qué pasa con Wakabayashi?

Hotaru, permanece con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas sumamente rojas y es entonces que Sanae le explica que nada que son sólo arrebatos tontos de Ishizaki, simplemente es un mal chiste.

Sanae camina con Hotaru al casino del centro deportivo, Sanae trata de hacerle ver que Genzo en el fondo no es para ella, menos ahora que están concentrados en lo que es el mundial juvenil y que tienes menos posibilidades aún de que él la tome en consideración

-Lo siento, Hotaru, pero debes ser realista, él siente algo por la chica que lo salvo- cuando Sanae dice eso, Hotaru cambia su mirada de tristeza a una llena de odio- ¿Hotaru te pasa algo?- la gema que tiene colgando en su cuello comienza a brillar intensamente en el interior de las ropas de la muchacha- Hotaru ¿qué es eso?- pregunta sorprendida. Hotaru se da cuenta de que no sería correcto que descubriesen el secreto de la pequeña joya que tiene como recuerdo de su vida anterior. Es entonces que ella se calma y la piedra deja de brillar- Hotaru ¿qué fue eso?- Sanae algo asustada pregunta a una desconcertada Hotaru que no sabe que responder. Anego está ahí esperando una respuesta de parte de la desconocida, pues simplemente no podía comprender de donde había salido tal poder, pues en su vida había sentido una especie de furia emanando de una persona.

_-"¿Qué hago? No puedo mentirle, vio como brilló la lágrima de la Sirena, pero ellos no entenderían nuestra existencia, no me creería, ¿qué haré?-_ Hotaru piensa como explicar lo sucedido a Sanae que está a la espera de que la chica escriba algo. Pero no pasa nada

-¡Hotaru! – en eso aparece la cocinera- muchacha te he estado buscando por todas partes, debes ayudarme a hacer la merienda ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Estuvo repartiendo las botellas de agua a los jugadores- Sanae le responde sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hotaru que siente una cuota de alivio al ver que vino la señora a interrumpir y sacarla del percance que está viviendo con Sanae justo en ese minuto

-Niña, no te quedes ahí parada, ayúdame en la cocina, no ves que hay mucho trabajo- la mujer le grita va hacia Hotaru y la toma del brazo dejando a Sanae sola, procesando lo que pasó

Genzo tiene un entrenamiento ligero en la portería, pues en el primer partido del torneo, entrará como titular Wakashimazu, es por eso que ahora se dedica simplemente a mejorar su práctica de boxeo para cuando le toque poder rechazar los tiros de Cruyfford, Levin o Santana, si llega a jugar contra ellos, sus manos estén fuertes y puedan despejar sus sólidos y fuertes disparos a la portería. Ken, sabiendo la gran responsabilidad que sería enfrentar en un campeonato mundial, ya tiene una basta experiencia bajo los tres palos japoneses, y en un partido de entrenamiento, dirige la defensa para detener el avance de Aoi, que pasa a Takasugi y a Ishizaki, y casi anota, si no fuera por Wakashimazu, que despeja con los puños, para que se lo pase a otro defensa y avance con el balón. Genzo observa las prácticas desde el gimnasio ajustándose los guantes de box

-No lo hace nada mal- Sanae llega a su lado a mirar la práctica desde el ventanal

-Debió haber detenido ese remate de Shingo- dice dándose vuelta y comenzando a golpear la pera de boxeo

-Si sabes que lo está haciendo bien- Sanae se ríe- necesito conversar sobre Hotaru contigo, hay algo raro en ella

-Esa niña en si es rara- le responde sin dejar de golpear la pera de boxeo - ¿qué pasó con ella y qué tengo que ver yo?

-bueno ella…- Sanae dubitativa en contarle o no lo que pasó con Hotaru

-Ella ¿qué?- pregunta deteniendo la pera y mirándola para presionar a una respuesta

-Mejor no te digo…- Sanae sale hacia el casino para hablar ella misma con Hotaru, temiendo que Wakabayashi se riera del comentario que le haría.

Hotaru, estaba haciendo los quehaceres menores del casino, preocupada por el momento que pasó con Sanae, mientras prepara la fruta para el postre, recuerda las palabras de su padre

"_Si debes decirle a alguien quien eres, es importante que se lo digas a la persona indicada, no por mucha confianza que te inspires, es total garantía de que es la persona correcta"_

-_Sanae-san es buena persona, ¿por qué ella no puede ser a la que le cuente quien realmente soy?"_- piensa la muchacha mientras

-Lo siento Sanae, pero no puedes ver a Hotaru, la tengo trabajando con las otras muchachas para el almuerzo, el nutricionista es muy estricto y quiere que todas estén concentradas trabajando

-Ya veo, entonces dígale, por favor, que no se vaya que quiero hablar con ella

-Como digas, muchacha

Después del almuerzo que degustaron los jugadores y cuerpo técnico, muchos quieren ir a ver a Taro al hospital, pero no pueden ir todos ya que el muchacho debe reponerse pronto para poder participar en el torneo, lo más probable que si juega, el partido en el que esté sea la final y para eso, Japón debe ganar si o si los encuentros para avanzar.

Cuando Hotaru ayuda a retirar las mesas, Sanae se le acerca para que puedan conversar, lo que pasó, ese hecho no pudo pasar inadvertido a los ojos de la joven y mientras tanto, Hotaru no sabía que hacer, no podía mentirle a la persona que le prestó abrigo y cariño, fuera de su hogar.

Sanae, simplemente se colocó al lado de Hotaru, con su actitud pedía que le explicara si que provocó esa extraña reacción y luz, la muchacha, sin poder hablar, simplemente retira los platos, colocándolos en el carro y llevarlos a que los laven.

-Por supuesto que sé que no me puedes hablar, pero por lo menos puedes tener en consideración mirarme a la cara, Hotaru- la muchacha queda un minuto de pie dándole la espalda, en eso se da vuelta y con una mirada algo extraña, diferente, sus ojos se tornaron de un verde marino. Sanae de primera se asusta, pero después siente que no debe tener miedo de ella, pese a los dos extraños acontecimientos.

Una chica que ayuda en la cocina llega y le dice a Hotaru que no se preocupe, que vaya con Sanae y que las demás se harán cargo de lo que sigue en los quehaceres. Hotaru se va a cambiar ropa y Sanae la espera a la salida del cuarto. Salen juntas y caminan hacia el auto, pero Hotaru la detiene y con un extraño gesto toma la mano de Sanae y se la lleva al colgante que lleva

-"Ahora puedes entenderme"- Sanae se asusta y se hace para atrás, pálida de la impresión, pero Hotaru nuevamente se le acerca y toma su mano para lo mismo- "No debes asustarte, le estoy hablando a tu mente, quiero que conozcas de donde vengo y para eso, necesito que no te pongas nerviosa, por favor" – Sanae se pone más tranquila es entonces que Hotaru le cuenta su origen- "Mi nombre es Hotaru y soy la hija menor del Dragón del Mar, en resumen una sirena"- A Sanae se le pasan por la mentes imágenes del mar, de la vida de una sirena y de un tritón, en la profundidades… mientras Hotaru le comenta sobre su vida

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- Hotaru roja por la vergüenza, le responde que en realidad vino porque se encontraba atrapada por un extraño sentimiento después de haber rescatado a un muchacho varios meses atrás- Entonces, fuiste tú, tú ayudaste a Wakabayashi esa noche- Hotaru asiente con la cabeza, frente a una asombrada Sanae que no podía creer lo que estaba conociendo, el secreto que le han revelado.

El doctor Shibazaki, ha terminado de revisar a Taro. El jugado, ansioso por saber si puede alcanzar a jugar en el torneo, espera que el médico de su opinión de la situación

-Y doctor, ¿cree que pueda volver a jugar, podré jugar en este torneo?- pregunta un ansioso Taro

-Bueno, no te puedo asegurar nada, pero con un tratamiento de recuperación exhaustivo, es probable que logremos hacer algo

-¿Has escuchado, Misaki?- Azumi, quien está en la consulta acompañándolo- El doctor te da esperanzas de que puedes jugar en el torneo, fuiste un necio en no hacerme caso de primera

-¿Es verdad eso, jovencito?- pregunta el doctor de reojo

-Si doctor, pero gracias a los consejos de mis amigos y de la gente que ha estado conmigo, puedo decir que volveré a jugar nuevamente, sólo espero que estemos en la final y yo pueda recuperarme

-Llegarán Taro, ya verás que llegarán y tú tomarás este importante desafío y cumplirás tu sueño- Azumi le sonríe, muy contenta por la determinación que ha tomado Taro

Fin del capítulo V

Agradecimientos

A Layla, Pola, Yuki y a todos aquellos anónimos lectores

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	10. Un primer acercamiento

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo IX: Un primer acercamiento**

-¿Estás lista, Anego?- Genzo la espera en el portón de salida del recinto de entrenamiento- Mujeres, nunca están listas a la hora de salir

-Ya voy, ya voy- dice ella que está guardando unas cosas en su mochila- Hotaru, ¿llevas todo?- la joven le asiente con la cabeza- nos están esperando en el auto de Wakabayashi

-Supe que Azumi-san, pudo ponerse en contacto con un médico de gran reputación para ayudar a Misaki a recuperarse de su lesión, para que llegue a la final- Tsubasa entusiasmando relata a Genzo lo que hizo la joven amiga de Taro para lograr estar en el equipo

-¿Hablas de esa chica que estuvo en Francia apoyándonos y que vino cuando se enfrentó a la selección de Holanda?- Genzo se acomoda la gorra

-Ella misma- interviene Ryo

-Ah! Que bien- responde- lo bueno es que Misaki se decidió a seguir un tratamiento riguroso, porque al principio cayó en una pseudo-depresión

-Lo importante es que se repuso y que ahora quiere por todos los medios, volver a la selección- Tsubasa, con su típico ánimo ve como llegan sus amigas- Ya llegaron

-Bien, vámonos- dice Genzo haciendo que todos se suban al auto- antes pasaremos a buscar a Juri a la universidad, está en clases de piano, espero que un día la escuchen tocar, realmente lo hace como los dioses- dice relatando mientras Hotaru, que está en el asiento de atrás junto a Sanae, pues Ryo tomó el otro automóvil que manejaría Hikaru, y mira con tristeza el paisaje, para luego mirar al conductor del vehículo

_-"¿acaso no te das cuenta que yo estoy aquí?"_- es lo que piensa mientras oye la conversación que tienen Tsubasa y Genzo, con respecto a Juri

-Esa chica nada muy bien, dice que vió cuando caíste al mar desde lejos, pues observa las estrellas con un telescopio- secunda Tsubasa

-Que raro- interrumpe Sanae- ese día estuvo nublado y hasta se había anunciado una tormenta, pero débil- ambos varones quedan callados y Hotaru observa a Sanae después de su intervención, ella le guiña el ojo a Hotaru.

Genzo desvía el curso a la clínica hacia la universidad de Waseda, institución privada de gran prestigio en Japón. Para pasar a buscar a Juri, en un semáforo en rojo, recibe una llamada para decir que lo espera en una esquina próxima y que le compró flores a Taro.

Luego de encontrarla en el lugar acordado, ella se sube al auto, en el asiento del copiloto, luego de saludar a todos, Hotaru, simplemente no la mira y Sanae la saluda por cortesía.

Llegan a la clínica y ven que los demás ya están junto a Misaki. Cuando entran a la habitación, ven la algarabía que han provocado para saludar a Taro y felicitarlo por la decisión de seguir una recuperación rigurosa con el doctor Shibazaki.

-Bienvenidos- dice Taro al ver quienes llegan ahora- gracias por venir

-Te traje esto, Misaki-san- Juri le entrega un ramo de crisantemos blancos (n. de la autora: creo que sólo hay blancos y amarillos)

-Gracias, Juri-sempai- le sonríe en señal de agradecimiento- Hola, Hotaru, que bueno que viniste a verme- ella le sonríe y le hace una reverencia para saludarlo.- Pónganse cómodos- Azumi toma las flores y se las lleva para colocarlas en agua

-Tiene enfermera personal- se mofa Ryo

-No comiences, Ishizaki- Taro algo avergonzado- Azumi es una amiga que me está ayudando, es todo

_-"Lo importante es que estás bien"-_ piensa Hotaru al verlo tan alegre junto con sus otros compañeros de equipo, charlando y riendo.

Ríen, conversan, le levantan los ánimos a Taro, para que esté alegre. Hotaru está alejada del grupo, observándolos a todos como se divierten. Sanae la toma el hombro para invitarla para incorporarse a los demás, pero se da cuenta que prefiere estar lejos de todos, especialmente de ellos, que están sentados juntos y tomados de la mano. Sanae comprende y le ofrece la compañía para que no estar sola mientras está en la clínica.

-Entonces, vas a esforzarte mucho para recuperarte ¿cierto?- Hikaru consulta mientras toma sus cosas

-Así es, estaré esforzándome mucho para estar en la final con ustedes- responde Taro

-Entonces nosotros nos esforzaremos aún más para llegar y esperarte en el partido final, amigo- Secunda Tsubasa –Le pondremos todo el empeño posible, con la esperanza de que tú vuelvas a jugar

-Gracias, Tsubasa-kun- agradecido Taro le sonríe

-Lo siento- Juri se les acerca después de hablar por su celular- debo irme, la capitana del equipo de esgrima no llegó y necesitan de guía- toma sus cosas- no te preocupes, yo puedo irme, quédate con tus amigos- se dan un leve beso, Ryo los molesta, Yukari le golpea con el codo el estómago, al final todos se ríen- Misaki, me alegra saber que está bien, hasta la próxima

-Gracias, Juri-sempai, gracias por venir

Juri, sale de la habitación y algunos comentan otros se ríen y Genzo los termina regañando

La enfermera entra y le dice que ya es hora de que Misaki deba descansar pues mañana temprano tiene su primera sesión de recuperación.

-Bueno, amigo creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirse

-Pero no te libras de nosotros- dice Ryo- trataremos de venir o mandaremos a un emisario

-Gracias, yo trataré de apoyarlos desde acá, mirando el partido por la televisión- le responde

-Nos vemos, yo trataré de venir más seguido- Genzo le da un golpe en la espalda, en señal de apoyo- No quiero que cualquier tropiezo te haga claudicar, ya diste el primer paso, pero mantenerse será lo difícil

-No te preocupes, gracias a todos por venir

Comienzan a despedirse de él, Misaki llama a Hotaru para hablar con ella

-Gracias, Hotaru, por esto- le muestra las hojas en que ella escribió, un poco avergonzada ella le sonríe- la persona que mencionas acá ¿es tu padres?- ella asiente con la cabeza- ¿lo has visto?- le pregunta otra vez, ella desvía la mirada cuando justo entra Genzo

-Oye, niña, vienes o te dejo – Hotaru se da cuenta y le hace una reverencia a Misaki, y se va con Genzo- mañana te la traigo de nuevo, por si la quieres interrogar

-No te preocupes, gracias y adiós

Hotaru se siente extraña al tener a Genzo tan cerca, recuerda la noche en que lo rescató y su corazón late y late con mayor frecuencia.

-Irás a vernos a los partidos ¿verdad?- pregunta mientras se acercan a la salida de la clínica- no te perdonaremos si no vas, para nosotros es importante el apoyo de todos los amigos- se adelanta, ella se le ilumina el rostro

_-"claro que iré"_- piensa Hotaru al verlo caminar- _"aunque deba hacer todo mi trabajo muy temprano, no fallaré e iré al estadio, sobre todo para verte a ti"_

-Oye, de nuevo te quedas atrás- ella despierta de su pequeño sueño y va corriendo hacia él- te iré a dejar a la residencial de Kimara, donde se alojan y yo me devolveré al centro de entrenamiento, para seguir con mis prácticas de boxeo. Te iré a dejar solo a ti, pues Anego me dijo que quería salir a comprar unas cosas y que iría con Tsubasa, según ella son para la señora Ozora, pero yo creo que es una patraña de ella- Hotaru se ríe con un toque de malicia- Ah! Muda pero no tonta, ya sabías que ella está loca por él- se rasca el cabella bajo la gorra- para eso son buenas las mujeres- Hotaru lo mira algo enojada y le hace un desprecio- Anda sube al auto

-¿la vas a ir a dejar tú?- pregunta Yukari que está con Ryo

-Nos vamos con ustedes- Ryo dice casi subiéndose al auto

-¡¡¡NO!- grita Yukari- vendrás con nosotros, no están esperando, no serás un desconsiderado con los otros muchachos, ¿verdad? Aparte quedamos de ir a otro sitio a… a… comprar ¿no recuerdas?

-No- responde Ryo rascándose la cabeza

-Ahora te acuerdas ¿ves? Yo te lo recordé

-¿No quieres ir con ellos Yui?- le pregunta Genzo a Hotaru y ella niega con la cabeza- bien, no se preocupen, yo la iré a dejar a la residencial, no se preocupen

-Está bien- dice Yukari que se lleva a Ishizaki- Hotaru, nos vemos en la residencial- lo hace subir al auto para partir

-Ya, niña, súbete pronto que quiero ir a entrenar- Hotaru se monta en el auto para partir a destino, la residencial de los padres de Megumi Kimara. Durante el trayecto Hotaru no deja de observar a Genzo hasta que éste se coloca algo incómodo - ¿qué tanto me ves?- ella se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, el paisaje de un bonito atardecer en Japón, Genzo la mira de reojo en una luz roja- Tengo hambre, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo? – ella se sorprende por la pregunta- estás tan delgada que diría que no comes bien ni en el centro de concentración deportiva, ni en la casa de Kimara, te llevaré a un buen restaurante- Hotaru lo mira extrañado parpadeando rápido- No me mires así, tengo hambre y no me gusta comer solo- ella le sonríe- bien, te llevaré a un buen sitio ¿quieres hamburguesas?- ella lo mira extrañada- desde mañana si que no podremos salirnos de la dieta gracias a tu jefe, así que hoy será el último día que comeré algo bueno, y tengo muchas ganas de comer hamburguesas- ella le asiente con la cabeza, pero no sabe lo que es una hamburguesa.

Llegan a un centro de comidas, ven uno de esos lugares de comida rápida y observan lo que quieren comer

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un tiburón- ella se asusta y lo mira con ojos blancos- ¿qué te pasa? Es sólo una broma, diría que eres de la sociedad protectora de los tiburones- se ríe de ella, pues le hace un desprecio. Le indica algo sabroso que comer. Le dice que se siente cerca y que él pedirá todo para que no se preocupe.

Hotaru se sienta y observa desde lejos a Wakabayashi… recuerda las palabras de Sanae y su relación con Juri y el porque él está tan atraído de ella

_-"Ellos hacen una linda pareja"-_ piensa Hotaru hasta que es sorprendida por Genzo que llega con las bandejas

-¿En qué piensas?- llega se sienta y reparte las hamburguesas- tengo apetito, así que me comeré dos, también te traje dos a ti, estás demasiado delgada, pareces una niña de once años, sin desarrollarse- Hotaru se observa a si misma su pequeño busto mira la bandeja y pareciese que una gota se dibujara tras su cabeza, riéndose forzada- en ocasiones me gustaría escucharte de tus propios labios que te llamas Hotaru, ese día te llamaré así, por ahora te llamaré Yui, no creo que sea un problema, espero que llegue pronto ese momento, tengo mucha curiosidad- Hotaru saca su cuaderno para escribir algo

-"_Yo_ _también espero que ese día llegue pronto, me esforzaré mucho para recuperar mi voz_"- escribe ella, Genzo le sonríe orgulloso, pues ha aceptado un desafío.

-¿Sabes?- Genzo la observa mientras come- de verdad te digo que espero verte en el estadio, dentro de una semana ya comienza el campeonato, aunque por mi lesión no estaré en la fase de grupos, si espero estar desde los cuartos de final, si mis cálculos no fallan, jugaremos contra Suecia o Alemania y no quiero perderme ese partido- se observa las manos- por eso entreno boxeo, para poder tener resistencia y poder anular con rechazos al balón- ella trata de comprenderlo, se da cuenta que detrás de esa mirada fría, calculadora y siempre seria, está un hombre que busca su sueño al igual que sus amigos- ¿te gustó?- luego observa que le queda la otra- oye, pero si te traje dos, y no te has comido la otra- ella hace un gesto que no puede comer más- bueno, me la comeré- Hotaru lo ve y le sonríe. Un niño que vende flores se les acerca a la mesa donde están, lleva consigo ramos de sakuras, una flor típica de primavera. Hotaru las observa y le dice que no con la cabeza- A ver…- Genzo le da un billete y toma los dos ramos del niño- espero no verte trabajando más por aquí, niño

-Es usted Genzo Wakabayashi- el niño asombrado con el jugador de Japón

-Así es, ahora dame esas flores, para ella

-Si, si- se las entrega a Genzo y de paso le pide un autógrafo.

El niño se va y Genzo le regala los dos ramos pequeños de sakura a Hotaru, que roja los recibe

-No regalo flores, así que siéntete afortunada- ella lo mira sorprendida, pero ve sus flores y se da cuenta que es la primera vez que le regalan algo así, alguien que no es de su familia

Al día siguiente en el centro deportivo donde está concentrada la selección

-Juri Takamura- murmura Megumi a Sanae y las otras asistentes del Nankatsu- ¿por qué quieren saber de ella?

-Necesito saber quien es, he visto su rostro en alguna parte, ¿tú sabes Megumi-san?- Yukari pregunta como esperando conocer la respuesta

-Bueno, esa "doña perfecta" es sub. Capitana de la selección de esgrima de Japón, su desempeño es de carácter mundial e incluso, se dice que ha pretendido quitarle el puesto a la capitana; es hija de un importante empresario, su familia es bastante conocida en el ámbito de los negocios, excelente estudiante, creo que ya está con cursos avanzados de la carrera de arquitectura y diseño, ambas por si acaso, estudió piano y se le dice que es una prodigio en la música, aparte de ser una muchacha muy hermosa… ¿qué tiene de especial?- Pregunta encogiendo los hombros

-No cree que exageras, Megumi-san- Sanae sonríe algo nerviosa

-Nooo, para nada, sabes que soy muy profesional en mi trabajo, y averiguar datos y cosas de esas, es parte de eso- le responde moviendo su índice en frente de las chicas- y ¿por qué la preguntadera?

-Ahora entiendo, porque me era tan conocida esa muchacha- Yukari se toma el mentón y comienza a atar clavos- Megumi, ¿supiste del accidente que tuvo Wakabayashi el día de su cumpleaños?

-¿En que se cayó del yate donde sus padres y hermanos le organizaron la celebración, yo aposté que fue una buena cuota de champagne, pero nunca tuvimos los resultados, así que las apuestas quedaron desiertas- Sanae y Yukari se miran entre si algo sorprendidas por la respuesta de Megumi- ¿qué hay con eso?

-Bueno, ella dice que rescató a Genzo en la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando tuvo el accidente, pero tengo mis serias dudas

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Megumi con sarcasmo- Doña Perfección ¿mintiendo?- Megumi se coloca pensativa- la mera verdad es que dudo que esté "tan" enamorado de ella, a lo mejor necesita alguna compañía o como lo encontró, pues cerca, su familia adquirió no hace mucho una pequeña villa.

Hotaru se cambia a su uniforme de cocina y lleva alguna de las flores que recibió, para tenerlas en un pequeño recipiente y mirarlas mientras trabaja

-"Gracias"- piensa ella- "fue una linda tarde ayer… gracias por todo Wakabayashi-san"- Luego comienza con sus quehaceres, ordenada por la cocinera

Fin del IX capítulo

Agradecimientos: A todos en especial a Kayla, my friend, Pola, Yuki y Layla el ángel caído, que siempre me mete en líos

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	11. No se necesitan palabras para expresar

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo X: No se necesitan palabras para expresar**

-Hotaru, ¿dónde fuista ayer con Wakabayashi?- Sanae la comienza a interrogar, en la hora de descanso de la muchacha- Te perdimos la pista- Hotaru se coloca roja (para variar) como un tomate

-Te llevó a alguna parte- Kumi interviene

_-"Que son insistentes"-_ Hotaru se ríe nerviosa y piensa lo insistentes que son con ella para que les cuente algo de que fuera a visitar a Misaki al Hospital

-Pues yo te vi muy alegre trabajando, pelando verduras, eso no es un trabajo para estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- tercia Yukari- aparte yo fui testigo presencial, vi todo, todo. El supuestamente te llevó a la pensión, pero resulta que yo llegué antes que ustedes y eso que me llevé de compras a Ryo para que se le olvidara que Wakabayashi san estaba con nuestra amiga en algún lugar desconocido

-Anda, Hotaru, escribe donde te llevó- Sanae le entrega su cuaderno a Hotaru, quien la mira extrañada por la actitud de su amiga. Luego se ríe y lo toma y se coloca a escribir, bajo la atenta mirada de las tres celestinas.

Después de un rato que a Sanae y compañía se les hizo eterno, la muchacha entrega lo que escribió y roja trata de no mirar de frente a sus amigas

-A ver- dice Sanae, que se coloca a leer lo que escribió la joven- ¿por qué no me sorprende?

-¿Qué cosa?- Kumi le quita el cuaderno y lo lee junto con Yukari- vaya, estos hombres son cero románticos, mira que llevarla a comer hamburguesa, cuando debió escoger algún restaurante más caro o refinado, y para peor se come la de ella también, eso si que es poco galante- se encoge de hombros y parece que estos comentarios resbalaran en ante la mente de Hotaru que después observa hacia el campo de juego y ve como Genzo entrena con los defensas, recordando lo que le comentó relacionado con la fase posterior a la de grupos.

Yuoko Katagiri (1) le grita a Genzo que tiene una llamada telefónica, éste se dispensa de sus compañeros y va a la recepción a atender el llamado

-¿Diga?- Genzo toma el auricular- ah eres tú- como que un poco se decepciona de quien escucha al otro lado- lo dudo, pero de todos modos ve, para ver el desempeño del equipo, el que yo no actúe no quiere decir que no puedas ir a apoyar al cuadro... no, no es que me sienta el centro del equipo, pero parece que no te interesara el desempeño de mis compañeros si yo no estoy en el campo, ellos también necesitan de todo el apoyo posible- luego se retira un poco el auricular del oído y mira de reojo, el aparato- esta bien hasta el partido inaugural- cuelga el teléfono

-¿qué pasó?- Tsubasa aparece- ¿quién era?

-¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando- pregunta acomodándose la gorra

-Vine de curioso que soy- responde con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos el capitán del equipo japonés

-Ah, ya, perfecto- le dice él caminando hacia los entrenamientos- ¿tú no vienes?

-Si, ya voy, ya voy- lo sigue corriendo hacia los campos de entrenamientos.-¿No me vas a contar quién es?

-Juri, diciendo que a lo mejor no viene a vernos al partido contra México, porque no voy a actuar

-¿En serio?- pregunta Ozora como extrañado

-Si, es una egoísta, por lo que me doy cuenta.

Hotaru trabaja muy afanada en sus quehaceres de la cocina, observa un poco aquellas flores que se trajo de la salida inesperada que tuvo con Genzo el día anterior a comer y en el que él le regaló esas flores de Sakuras, que ella nunca había visto tan de cerca pero las encuentra preciosas por su color y sencillez. La cocinera la regaña cada vez que para en su trabajo, aunque se da cuenta que la joven que no dice nada, tiene un corazón que en su rostro la hace reflejar lo muy enamorada que está. Al limpiar las verduras recuerda las palabras de su madre cuando aún estaba con ellos

_Recuerdo fugaz _

_-Muchas veces, no se necesitan palabras para expresar lo mucho que se quiere a alguien, Hotaru- Anfitrite, esposa del Dragón del Mar y madre de Hotaru le aconseja_

_-Pero, yo lo único rescatable, en comparación con mis hermanas, es mi voz, la voz que tanto agrada a mi padre- argumenta la chica nadando hacia un coral_

_-Puede que sea tu mayor atributo, pero no el más importante_

_-¿cómo?- pregunta sorprendida ella_

_-La palabras, son palabras y a veces se las lleva la marea (2) no siempre son verdadera, los gestos, las miradas, lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer, es lo que realmente nos revela como almas.- luego se levanta para ir hacia donde su hija- la tradición de las sirenas es cantar para seducir a los marinos que obran mal, todas tienen una hermosa voz, tú te destacas porque aparte de tener una voz melodiosa, eres muy sentimental, tienes un corazón de cristal y tu padre y yo sufriríamos mucho si algo malo llegase a pasarle a nuestra pequeña. Pero ten en cuenta esto, Hotaru, no necesitas de palabras o de cantos para expresarte, también hay otro medios... si quieres no pasar inadvertida ante los ojos de alguien que quieres _

Dentro de seis días es el partido que da comienzo al torneo juvenil sub-20 que se celebrará en el país del sol naciente. Todos están muy nerviosos, pronto deberán concentrarse con mayor rigurosidad para tener un rendimiento optimo, de acuerdo a las expectativas.

Wakabayashi, decide ir a entrenar a la sala de máquinas, para poder seguir con su práctica de boxeo, muchos otros van a las máquinas para acondicionar su físico. Cuando el grupo entra al gimnasio, ven a la joven cambiando las botellas de aguas en la nevera

-Eres tú- Genzo abre la puerta y se encuentra con Hotaru- ¿dormiste bien?- ella le responde que si con la cabeza- ¿haz ensayado la posibilidad de recuperar la voz?- ella vuelve a asentir, pero además con gestos le indica que va más o menos pero que no piensa desalentarse en lo más mínimo.

-Uy! Pero si no es nuestra mudita favorita- Ryo entra en la conversación- ¿cómo has estado?- ella le sonríe

-No le digas así- Genzo se molesta en cierto modo por el apelativo algo cruel con la que la llama

-Pero tú siempre la llamas así- dice para defenderse

-Pero ya no más- la observa, mientras ella le devuelve algo extrañada por el comentario que acaba de escuchar- no se merece que la molestemos así, es una persona que no sabemos por lo que está pasando por su limitación de no poder hablar, es mejor llamarla por el nombre, ¿cierto Yui?

-¿cómo? Predicas pero no practicas- Ryo se cruza de brazo y encara a Genzo- no se llama Yui- moviendo su índice en forma afirmativa- se llama Hotaru, ella misma lo escribió

-Si, lo sé- pero la mira de manera algo especial- pero hicimos un compromiso, ella vuelve a hablar y yo la llamaré por su nombre- ella asiente con la cabeza- ¿cierto?

-Vaya, quien entiende a las mujeres- ella ríe y termina con su trabajo, para seguir con otros menesteres antes de salir de su turno en el centro deportivo, en donde entrena la selección.

Wakashimazu ha asumido la responsabilidad de defender los tres palos en la fase de grupos, se entrena guiando a los defensas, mientras Aoi trata de evadir a Soda, consiguiendo y rematando, pero el portero japonés termina por detener ese disparo, bajo la mirada del entrenador Gamo, que está conforme con que el portero titular para esta fase.

-"Si Wakabayashi está completamente en forma, de seguro sería yo quien esté en la banca"- Wakashimazu piensa mientras reorganiza la defensa para evitar un remate de media distancia de Sorimashi- "pero demostraré que estoy a la altura del este torneo"- se lanza para colgarse del esférico

-Por ser usted, le quito la ley del hielo- Megumi aparece tras del entrenador- se nos esfuerza mucho Karate Kid ¿cierto?

-Hará un buen papel en el torneo- dice el entrenador a Megumi, quien le entrega la carpeta- ¿y esto?

-Uno que otro dato para el partido, entrenador- dice ella- U.F tengo tanta hambre que me comería cierto uruguayo que participará en cierto torneo- luego da un estirón- me voy a comer

Megumi se va al casino para dar rienda suelta a sus más ocultos impulsos golosos, cuando ve trabajar a la chica que se le pidió averiguar detalles sobre su pasado y presente. Kimara en sus arranques de el agente 007, va como si nada hacia el interior de la cocina, mientras la cocinera y todas las ayudantes trabajan con esmero en la merienda que darían en algunos minutos más.

-¿Qué hubo niña que no dice nada?- Megumi habla sorpresivamente a Hotaru que suelta mal una de las verduras cayendo al suelo, pero eso no era lo grave, a la muchacha casi se le sale el corazón en esa broma. Hotaru toma un cuchillo y "amenaza" algo enojada pues no le gusta faltar en su trabajo- No te enojes muchacha- dice ella colocando sus dos manos en frete, pero Hotaru le sonríe y sigue con sus quehaceres- Vaya susto, no te sorprendo de nuevo- luego observa que en una especie de repisa donde trabaja ella, hay un pequeño vaso con unas flores de Sakura- Oye, que lindo Sakuras, bonitas flores ¿te las regalaron?- cuando hace esa pregunta, Hotaru se sonroja- Así que te regalaron flores y se puede saber quien es el galán…

-Megumi-san- el nutricionista aparece- por favor no interrumpa a la muchacha, estamos trabajando mucho para dejar todo listo para la merienda de hoy

-Si, si, si- dice ella agitando la mano- bien muchacha, nos vemos después.

En los comedores, ya es hora de almorzar, todos están reunidos, mientras las encargadas del casino sirven la merienda a cada uno de los jugadores. Hotaru, le toca el sector donde están Genzo y trata de no colocarse nerviosa. La conversación en todas las mesas es relacionada con el partido que se va a disputar pronto, así que nadie toca el tema de familias, amigos… novias…

-Desde hoy, no hay nada de glotonería- dice Ryo a sus compañeros, mientras se sirve el arroz- no es justo, yo quería ir luego a una de las tantas actividades que se harán por la celebración del mundial

-Ahora hay que pensar en el triunfo en la etapa de grupos, para luego seguir hacia el sueño del campeonato- Tsubasa muy entusiasmado- recuerden que debemos estar en la final por nuestro amigo Misaki

-Es cierto, aparte si todo sale como creo, quiero cobrar viejas deudas con el equipo de Suecia

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que Suecia será con quien estaremos jugando la fase de cuartos?- Tappei pregunta mientras Taki le quita parte de su pescado- ¡Oye! No te metas en mi plato- Kisugi se da cuenta al final

-Es verdad, Wakabayashi- interviene Hyuga- ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque Stefan Levin, es un gran jugador y tiene un disparo potente, quiero vengarme por las lesión que tengo en las manos, gracias a su cortesía- se mira las vendas- así que entrenaré muy duro para devolverle la meno y no dejarme anotar ningún gol

_-"No debe presionarse demasiado"-_ piensa Hotaru mientras ayuda a servir las mesas- _"¿por qué será tan impulsivo en ocasiones"-_ recibe una llamada de atención de la jefa y ella sigue sirviendo a quienes hacen falta

-Gracias- Genzo recibe su pote de arroz, ella le quita la mirada para no sentirse tan incomoda

-Cómo que esa niña siempre se sonroja cada vez que le habla Wakabayashi- Ryo molesta un poco para amenizar el almuerzo- ¿no la habrás enamorado? En algún minuto, mira que ya tienes novia

-Que tonterías dices- Genzo refunfuña- no ves que la haces sentir mal

Pero a Hotaru, de todos modos el comentario la deprimió un poco, es cierto, él ya tiene su corazón ocupado, puede ser que ella, Juri Takamura, sea quien lo acompañe siempre para todas partes. Eso coloca triste a la muchacha, que no deja de servir los platos de arroz a los jugadores

-No debes ponerte así- Megumi le guiña el ojo cuando es su turno- los hombres son ciegos por naturaleza, no lo sé yo, si mi primo es así. Hikaru no fue capaz de mirar a una gran amiga todo por el juego, por el fútbol- Hotaru le sonríe, gentilmente, pero sus palabras no pueden mitigar la pena que siente en ese minuto

-Esto está muy bueno- Tsubasa come de su almuerzo muy entusiasmado- verdaderamente la cocinera se lució hoy, parece que nos mimarán ahora que debemos seguir con mayor rigurosidad la dieta- come de su pescado, de su sopa miso y de su arroz- quiero más

Hotaru que está en las otras mesas, lleva la fuente de arroz y vuelve a servir. Todos piden una segunda porción de arroz y saborean el pescado como si no hubiesen probado manjar más delicioso. Las jóvenes que atienden el casino, siguen sirviendo una segunda porción casi a todos.

-Realmente esto está muy bueno- Genzo termina su sopa miso y su pescado- creo que ya no hablaré mal ni de la cocinera ni del nutricionista.

-"Me alegra mucho, que les haya gustado"-

La hora de almuerzo ha terminado, y todos descansan un momento, caminan por los sectores del centro deportivo, juegan un poco billar, leen o ven televisión para reposar el alimento. Los empleados del casino, terminan de lavar los platos, arreglar las mesas.

-El almuerzo fue todo un éxito, les gustó mucho- dice la cocinera bastante contenta

-Y eso que no se le agregó nada en especial- el nutricionista verifica la lista de alimentos para la cena- solo fue un simple cambio de mano, que bueno que siguió su instinto

-Si, ascenderé a la muchacha como mi ayudante, si no le molesta- dice la cocinera- eso sí tendrá mucho más trabajo

-Yo no me opongo

Acostado en el césped en un sector algo apartado del resto del grupo, Genzo toma un pequeño descanso lejos de todos. Caminando cerca de ese lugar, Hotaru trata de hacer funcionar su garganta

_-"No puedo rendirme_"- piensa ella mientras se esfuerza por hacer salir alguna palabra de sus labios- "no puedo"- se sienta derrotada en el pasto y luego se recuesta suspirando_- "Podría aceptar el ofrecimiento de mi papá, que la Bruja del mar me devuelva la voz"_- luego toma su gargantilla acariciando la gema- _"Que fácil sería poder hablarle"-_ ella cierra sus ojos imaginando la primera vez que vio a Wakabayashi, luego los abre y esa misma imagen la inspiran para seguir tratando de recuperar el habla. Se sienta y comienza a ensayar con pequeños gemidos.

-¿qué pasa?- Genzo retira un poco su gorra que tapa su rostro mientras descansa- ¿qué es ese ruido?- Tras de él hay unos pequeños arbustos- no entiendo como pueden molestarme mientras estoy descansando- Se levanta y va hacia el sector donde escucha esos extraños ruidos.

Sorpresa le causa al ver como Hotaru intenta poder decir algo, pero de su garganta solo salen quejidos y amargura, pues se la toca como tratando de mitigar el dolor. Ella golpea el césped enojada por no tener resultados. Lo vuelve a intentar, pero no se da cuenta que Genzo la observa oculto entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- se pregunta el portero japonés- está intentando hablar

Flash Back

"_en ocasiones me gustaría escucharte de tus propios labios que te llamas Hotaru, ese día te llamaré así, por ahora te llamaré Yui, no creo que sea un problema, espero que llegue pronto ese momento, tengo mucha curiosidad- Hotaru saca su cuaderno para escribir algo_

_-"Yo también espero que ese día llegue pronto, me esforzaré mucho para recuperar mi voz"- escribe ella, Genzo le sonríe orgulloso, pues ha aceptado un desafío"_

-Es cierto- se recuerda mientras la mira- Animo…- Luego sale de su escondite- No te desanimes, Yui- ella se sorprende y lo mira- ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta sentándose a su lado- Vamos, no quiero que te distraigas por mi, quiero pronto escucharte

Hotaru siente alivio al tenerlo cerca y comienza otra vez con sus ejercicios, mientras él está acompañándola. Luego de un rato si tener éxito alguno, ella decide mirar hacia otro lado, triste por no conseguir nada.

-No te pongas triste, Yui, todos tenemos fracasos desde el comienzo, lo importante es no rendirse nunca- Hotaru da un gran suspiro y estira sus brazos para mirar el cielo un rato y luego a él, asintiendo con la cabeza que no está dispuesta a dejarse doblegar por su problema y que podrá volver a hablar tanto por ella, como por él.

Fin del capítulo X

Nota de la autora

Yuoko Katagiri: si mal no me equivoco, es un personajes que participa en el juego de CT (creo que por ahí, por allá esta una imagen en donde aparece) es hermana menor del señor Katagiri y participa en la parte de WY (si mal no me equivoco), estoy algo insegura pues la fuente de todo mi conocimiento Tsubasistico, la página de Capitán Tsubasa de Cheale está off T.T

Es una adaptación de "Las palabras se las lleva el viento" ustedes comprenden

6

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	12. Real Emotion

Bajo el mar

**Capítulo XI: Real Emotion**

El partido contra México da comienzo, Tsubasa prueba suerte con su disparo y cuando está en las alturas, Shingo desvía el balón y Espadas (el portero titular del equipo) logra detenerlo cuando todos pensaron que ya Japón había convertido. Tsubasa mira hacia el arco con su actitud dispuesta a dar la pelea

Recuerdo Fugaz

_Los jugadores salen al campo de juego. México, capitaneado por el portero Ricardo Espadas y Japón, bajo el alero de Tsubasa Ozora. Cada equipo el saluda oficialmente al público y se reúnen un momento para darse ánimos_

_-Debemos ganar por Misaki y por todos aquellos que no estén_- Tsubasa habla como capitán de la selección- Demostraremos que somos la selección de Japón

Sanae observa desde las tribunas como se ordenan todos los jugadores para el partido, el primero que disputa Japón en este torneo.

Mientras en las dependencias del equipo de esgrima, una discusión se torna acalorada. Jury Takamura, exige el retiro como capitán de la esgrimista de Mayu Takatsuki,

-¿Por qué pides que me retire, Jury Sempai?- pregunta la actual capitana

-Muy simple, ya no reúnes las condiciones necesarias- responde Jury- fíjate, estás lesionada no sirves así, yo soy la más apropiada para el puesto de capitán del equipo de esgrima

-Eres una vulgar convenenciera, porque estoy lesionada no tengo derecho a conservar mi puesto-contradice Mayu

-Francamente llegas a ser patética, ya no sirves, no tienes las mismas condiciones de mando que yo, no puedes entrenar, eres cero aporte a nuestros sueños de llegar a disputar el título con potencias en la esgrima (1) si sigues así, no valdrá de nada todo nuestro esfuerzo- Mayu, se le acerca y la mira fijamente a los ojos, cada una muy segura de su convicción

-Realmente eres una rata vestida de princesa, una convenenciera que vive de la adulación ajena, pero, no te daré mi puesto como capitán, confórmate con ser mi segunda, Jury Takamura- diciendo esto, Takatsuki deja la arena de entrenamiento de esgrima y se dirige a la enfermería a que le revisen su lesión.

En el estadio, sigue disputándose el partido contra México, Tsubasa intenta su disparo el "Fringe Drive Shoot" pero en realidad fue un pase para Shingo que lo recibe y trata de cambiar de dirección pero el guardameta mexicano logra detenerlo con relativa facilidad para luego salir de su área con él, pero Hyuga se barre intentando arrebatarlo, pero el hábil portero le da un pase a sus compañeros. Todo el ataque es detenido, pues Misugi ya ha movido la defensa para que el equipo contrario cayera en el fuera de lugar. Hyuga intenta su disparo al ver a Espadas fuera del área, pero el guardameta alcanza a detenerlo velozmente. México intenta atacar por el aire, territorio de los Tachibana, en una recuperación del cuadro americano, dos jugadores disparan el balón al mismo tiempo, pero Wakashimazu logra detenerlo. Final del primer tiempo con el marcador a cero.

-Ese portero es como lo describió Megumi-san- habla Misugi a sus compañeros

-Es cierto, Megu con lo cabeza loca que es, no suele exagerar con su trabajo, realmente Espadas es un excelente jugador

-Sin embargo una persona que no es capaz de disfrutar el fútbol no merece ganar- interviene Tsubasa- ya verán, anotaremos y ganaremos, pasaremos a la segunda ronda, para que se nos unan nuestros compañeros y seremos campeones- el discurso del capitán de la selección nipona, levanta la moral de la escuadra

-Tsubasa- Genzo le toma el hombro- tengo plena confianza en ustedes, principalmente en ti, espero poder vengarme en segunda ronda de Levin, mejoraré de mi lesión si o si

-Tranquilo amigo, todo va a salir bien

En las tribunas, Sanae acompañada de Kumi y Yukari observan el partido, se les une Megumi, que había ido a buscar a Hotaru, pues desde que fue ascendida por la cocinera del casino del centro deportivo tiene menos tiempo

-¿Qué hay muchachas? Venía escuchando el partido por la radio en el taxi, realmente esto está bueno

-Megumi-san- Kumi se alegra al verla- ya era hora que llegaran y trajeras a Hotaru

-¿Cuándo les he fallado?- pregunta ella con aires de grandeza- no me respondan quiero buenas noticias- dice ella sentándose y sentando a Hotaru- ¿les gustan estos lugares? Esa es la ventaja de trabajar para la federación de Fútbol japonés

-Si, podemos ver bien los partidos- responde Yukari- lo bueno que nuestra callada amiga pudo venir a ver el juego, lástima que no está jugando Wakabayashi-san- le dice mientras ella mira hacia la muchacha en cuestión observa detenidamente la banca del equipo japonés

-No te oye, todos sus sentidos están colocados en el peor ciego que no quiere ver- dice Sanae con risas en su argumento

-Debe ser mal de los futbolistas de esta generación- Megumi se toma la barbilla- es como el máximo común denominador, todos son igualitos

-"_Animo, no puedes estar ahora pero sé que sigues siendo aporte en tu equipo_"- Hotaru piensa mientras observa a Genzo detenidamente, quien habla con Wakashimazu, el otro portero.

Recuerdo Fugaz

_-No podré jugar en los primeros partidos, Yui- Genzo camina con Hotaru por los jardines del campo deportivo, después de haberla alentado durante su ejercicio para poder hablar- no estoy disgustado por eso, sé que Wakashimazu hará un buen papel, él es un buen portero, un rival digno con quien disputo la titularidad, sin embargo, no pienso darme por vencido, si no puedo jugar, ayudaré desde el banco a mis compañeros, una vez Misugi(2) dijo que desde el banco uno tiene una mejor percepción del juego, también, puede darle consejos a los compañeros de su desempeño, y yo no me quedaré callado con Ken, y eso él lo sabe- Hotaru lo observa, pues se queda detenida mientras caminan, siente la lágrima de la sirena que cuelga de su cuello y las posibilidades de recuperación que ésta les daría, pero las palabras de su padre, cuando ella estuvo por hacer lo mismo con Misaki, toman especial sentido con lo que acaba de decir Genzo. Él se da cuenta que la muchacha se quedó atrás y se da vuelta- ¿qué te pasa? Por qué te quedas de pie,¡Vamos! Tienes que llegar antes que te regañen- luego se da media vuelta y sigue caminando, ella después lo sigue para llegar al destino._

En el estadio, ya están a punto de comenzar con el segundo tiempo, Hotaru observa como Wakabayashi le da un golpe en la espalda a Wakashimazu para continuar con el partido y lo mira orgullosa de su actitud

-Tu príncipe encantado, es un hablador y varias veces es capaz de sacar de quicio, sin embargo, es un buen compañero, claro su métodos no son los más ortodoxos, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- Megumi hace un comentario que saca de las nubes a Hotaru y hace que las otras muchachas rían. La joven, roja como tomate, se toma la cabeza riendo también con las frases de Megumi

Comenzando el segundo tiempo, los Tachibana tratan de detener los ataques que México realiza por el aire, sin embargo el defensa Bongo García los detiene de las piernas, haciéndolos chocar entre ambos, saliendo los gemelos lesionados y el jugador de México expulsado

-¿Quéeee?- grita Sanae - Que jugada tan antideportiva

-Ese ¿qué se cree?- secunda Yukari

-Tranquilas, ya recibió su merecida tarjeta roja- sin embargo Megumi le preocupa como sería más adelante el desarrollo del partido, pues los Tachibana, eran los que detenían el juego aéreo mexicano. Hotaru la observa, no suele ver a la alegre "cabeza de chorlito" como le dice Matsuyama a su prima, preocupada.

Lo que piensa Megumi, se hace realidad, sin los Tachibana que logren detener el juego aéreo del equipo rival, México toma la ventaja y ataca, Wakashimazu logra desviar un tiro, pero este choca con un delantero que se la entrega a Espadas, quien con una tijera engaña a Ken y luego desviando el balón anota el uno a cero para el cuadro mexicano.

Espadas hace señas de que todo dependerá de él ahora, que nadie anotaría en su portería y que el equipo se dedicara a jugar. Pese a los tiros de Nitta, Matsuyama o Soda, no son capaces de anotar.

-¡Rayos!- exclama Sanae al ver que Tsubasa se toca el estómago, debido a una lesión que se había propinado mientras entrenaba saltando vallas.- Tsubasa-kun- Sanae se toma las manos preocupada por las lesión que afecta al diez japonés, Hotaru le toma el hombro y niega con sus manos- Hotaru-chan- ella asiente con la cabeza, haciendo notar que no debe preocuparse, que ella debe tener claro que Tsubasa no sería derrotado- gracias, te entiendo- las otras muchachas que están con ellas se miran entre si, tratando de comprender.

Con un tiro de Hyuga que espadas no logra detener cediendo a un tiro de equina, siendo servido inmediatamente por Shingo, todo Japón en el área para poder anotar, pero todos están marcado, sin embargo Tsubasa corre, hacia la portería desmarcado y, con dolor y todo, interviene en la jugada con un disparo de media chilena, trata de anotarle a Espadas, sin embargo choca en el travesaño, pero Shingo lo apoya mandando el balón al fondo de la red.

-¡¡¡Anotó!- gritan las muchachas, mientras que Sanae abraza a Hotaru que la apoya y le hace que toque su joya, diciéndole que debe tener fe en quien quiere, es decir, tener fe en Tsubasa, que nunca dejaría de lado su sueño por una lesión y que ella lo sabe muy bien.

Siguen las hostilidades, México saca, pero Matsuyama recupera, cediéndosela a Tsubasa que la hace llegar a Hyuga, quien patea, el portero trata de detenerla, Tsubasa intercepta el disparo y nuevamente se la entrega a Hyuga que se da cuenta que Espadas está mal ubicado y remata, anotando el segundo y definitivo dos uno con que Japón se impone sobre el cuadro mexicano.

Los fanáticos japoneses, están contentos de que su equipo haya superado su primer partido y todas las dificultades de éste. El cuadro mexicano saluda como buenos deportistas, a sus rivales y se retiran, pero Espadas se va con un triunfo en su corazón ya no siente el fútbol como si nada y eso gracias al esfuerzo que demostró el capitán del equipo japonés y como sus compañeros lo siguieron. Los jugadores nipones saludan a su público, con una reverencia y son recibidos por sus compañeros de la banca, quienes les entregan toallas y refrescos para aplacar el desgaste por su esfuerzo.

-Mira, Matsuyama, creo que Megumi-san hizo un buen trabajo con las chicas, están todas allí en primera fila- Ryo rodea los hombros de Hikaru indicándole donde están las jóvenes asistentes del Nankatsu quienes saludan agitando la mano y Megumi le lanza un beso a Hikaru con un toque de ironía- oye ¿no es tu prima?

-Esa cabeza hueca, espero que no se haya olvidado de Yoshiko- dice rojo y dirigiéndose al lado contrario

-De que te preocupas, de seguro, ella no deja a las amigas- Oda le rodea el hombro también acompañándolo

-Miren, trajeron a la mudita- dice Taki cuando ve a las muchachas

-Cuidado- advierte Ryo- no se vaya a enojar su protector, aquí presente

-Si no quieres que te rompa la nariz, entonces no digas tonterías Ishizaki- Genzo se siente aludido, y luego sale para ver a las jóvenes, Hotaru le sonríe desde lejos pero él se da cuenta.

En el otro partido del mismo Grupo, Uruguay vence al cuadro italiano por tres goles a dos, donde Hino, con su Tornedo Shoot, lesiona a Fernández de su mano.

-aaahhh- Megumi suspira ilusionada y como que le brotan corazoncitos de su cabeza- ¿No crees Hotaru, que Hino es guapísimo? – la joven solamente ríe con la pregunta- bueno tú solo tienes ojos para ese portero de la gorra eterna, pero no importa, quien persevera alcanza, yo no le veo futuro con la simpática de Jury, esa es una verdadera sanguijuela. No le creo ese acto heroico de que tanto se jacta, pues yo tengo la impresión de que no es más que una mentirosa- Hotaru, camina a su lado, bajando la mirada pensando "_tienes razón, Megumi-san, no fue ella quien salvo a Wakabayashi esa noche, fui yo_"

En la arenas de entrenamiento de esgrima, dos hora después del partido contra México, Genzo pasa a ver a Jury que se encuentra entrenando para un torneo que se realizará en Rusia en tres meses más

-¡siguiente!- grita la joven quien con el atuendo adecuado hace valer su condición atacando a su oponente y clavando el florete en su pecho

-Vaya, la capitana es increíble- dicen algunos presentes, Genzo la observa detalladamente, su graciosa forma de entrenar, su cabello como sobresale de la máscara protectora que utilizan.

El entrenamiento termina, Jury le da una estocada a su rival, ganando el encuentro. Se saca la máscara y divisa a Genzo entre la gente

-Que bueno que viniste a verme, es la primera vez desde que salimos juntos.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al partido como habíamos quedado?- dice él no mirándola

-¿Para qué? No estarías en el cuadro titular, estaría ese portero que no alcanza a ser ni tu sombra- le responde ella sacudiéndose el cabello- además sabía que Japón ganaría, así que me puse a entrenar y a exigir mis derechos

-¿Exigir tus derechos?- pregunta sorprendido

-Si- responde dejando el florete en su estuche- yo no quiero seguir siendo subordinada de Takatsuki, quiero ser el capitán de este equipo

-¡Eres tonta!- exclama no muy contento- no te das cuenta que ella necesita de tu apoyo ahora, es una de las mejores esgrimistas, junto contigo, peleas que dividan tu equipo no logran nada

-¿Eso viniste a decirme?- ella se da media vuelta y lo encara- tú lo dices porque el otro "porterito" no te llega ni a los talones, además yo soy mejor que Mayu, merezco el puesto de capitán del equipo más que ella

-Entonces gánatelo como corresponde, y no "exigiendo tu derecho"- pero Jury lo abraza

-No te pongas así, no discutamos por gente que no vale la pena, imaginémonos que solo estamos tú y yo en este mundo- Genzo le corresponde el abrazo, pero se siente algo incómodo.- ¿qué tal si me invitas a comer a un restaurante elegante esta tarde?- dice ella dándole un beso- y luego veremos que hacemos, podríamos pasar la...

-No tengo humor- la interrumpe

-Pero con la mudita esa no tuviste ningún problema para ir ¿verdad?- ella le increpa

-Eso fue distinto

-¿Qué tan distinto?- pregunta Jury- ella no es más que una aparecida, no sabes nada de ella, no tiene familia, no tiene nombre, no me llega ni...

-Basta, Jury, no permito que ofendas a una persona que no está presente y no se puede defender

-Así que ahora la defiendes, pues bien, no iré contigo a ningún lado- ella da media vuelta y se dirige a los camarines

En la pensión de la familia de Megumi, Hotaru observa la joya que le dio su padre, comprendiendo los anhelos de Genzo. Para ella, pedir un deseo que pudiese hacer que las lesiones de Misaki y Wakabayashi sanaran sin dejar secuelas sería sencillo, pero ellos son los indicados para pasar por estos problemas. Sanae entra y ve como Hotaru juega con su joya

-¿Es mágica?- pregunta ella cerrando la puerta- debe serlo, yo vi muchas cosa cuando la toqué- dice sentándose en la cama que está al lado de la de Hotaru- ¿Sabes, Hotaru? Yo casi pierdo el control por la lesión de Tsubasa en el partido de hoy, pensé que no ganarían, pero pude ver el gran valor que él tiene al jugar y como sus ojos se apasionan por eso- Guarda silencio un instante, Hotaru le toma el hombro y le sonríe- Hotaru, espero que el torneo no me lo quite. La muchacha hace que nuevamente tome la joya y Sanae siente una cálida energía

-_No lo hará, Sanae-san, pero debes estar con él para que se de cuenta de su destino, ya verás que tu perseverancia y tu compresión, darán frutos positivos_- dice ella con el pensamiento, lo que hace que Sanae esté más tranquila.

Fin del capítulo XI

Nota de la autora

Cinco países dominan actualmente la disciplina del esgrima: Francia, Alemania, Hungría, Italia y Rusia. En estos países la esgrima es un deporte muy activo y de alto nivel con un sistema de ayudas económicas para los que participan en competiciones importantes (datos hasta el 2004)

En Shin Captain Tsubasa, en el segundo capítulo, cuando a Tsubasa no le permiten entrar para jugar contra el Hamburgo, por un problema interno de algunos jugadores, Misugi le hace saber la importancia que tiene la banca, ya que él no puede jugar, ese mismo concepto lo he usado aquí

Agradecimientos:

A todos quienes con su paciencia y cariño me han alentado en este proyecto, ya sea por msn, hablando o por correos, gracias de verdad

A los resúmenes de la página de Capitán Tsubasa, de Cheale y todos sus "secuaces" (:P) que me han ayudado a comprender el desarrollo de WY. Lamentablemente este gran sitio web se encuentra abajo, al igual que su foro, por razones que yo desconozco, pero tengo fe que se solucionará tarde o temprano, mientras tanto, guardo algunos resúmenes en mi memoria de lo que he aprendido en dicho sitio web.

5

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	13. Las Flores de Sakura

Bajo el mar

Capítulo XII Las Flores de Sakura 

-Muchas gracias por dedicarme el triunfo, Tsubasa-kun- Misaki en su cama recibe la visita de sus amigos del equipo- ya tengo todo programado para el proceso de recuperación y sabiendo que ustedes le han puesto tanto entusiasmo para llegar a la final

-No te perdonaremos si no te mejoras- le dice Ryo

-No te preocupes, estaré pendiente que le haga caso en todo el médico- secunda Azumi que está con ellos

-Veo que tenemos enfermera personal- Taki le da un codazo leve en el pecho- con una enfermera así, me enfermo encantado. Es tal como la recetó el doctor

Los miembros del equipo le cuentan todo a Misaki, pero desde su perspectiva, como fue el partido contra Mexico, Taro pregunta por los hermanos Tachibana, como están ahora que fueron atendidos por el médico del estadio.

-¿Y cómo sigue Wakabayashi? No vino con ustedes- pregunta algo sentido el jugador

-Está bien, quedó entrenando un poco, dijo que vendría más tarde a verte- le responde Isawa a Taro

-Bueno, pero me tranquiliza que por lo menos no esté dejando de practicar, tenemos plena confianza de que van a conseguir estar en la final y yo me recuperaré para eso

-Lo sabemos, amigo- le secunda Tsubasa.

El doctor entra junto con la enfermera, es la primera sesión de ejercicios que tendrá para la recuperación. Sus compañeros lo ayudan para que se suba a la silla de ruedas. El doctor pregunta si quieren acompañarlo para que le presten todo el apoyo posible y todos asienten con la cabeza.

En el centro deportivo, en donde está concentrada la selección de Japón, quedan algunos jugadores practicando para el siguiente partido. Algunos estudian el partido Uruguay versus Italia, en el cual el cuadro de Hino logró una victoria lesionando al portero del equipo italiano Gino Fernández.

Genzo sigue en el gimnasio, practicando con su pera de boxeo. Después de varios golpes siente su estómago reclamando

-Es verdad, no he comido nada- dice con dirección al casino.

En el casino no hay muchos jugadores o miembros del cuerpo técnico, cuando Wakabayashi pasa por el mesón de comida, la cocinera jefa sale a saludarlo

-Vaya, señor Wakabayashi, pensé que iría a ver a Misaki al hospital

-Creo que iré más tarde, oiga, alcanzo a comer algo antes de ir

-Si por supuesto- luego va al interior- Hotaru, prepara una merienda para el señor Wakabayashi- ella asiente con la cabeza y comienza a alistar todo- fue ella quien preparó el almuerzo hoy con ayuda de las otras, ha sido ascendida

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si, le ha puesto bastante empeño, parece que disfruta lo que hace

-¿Le dará permiso para ir a ver a Taro, Misaki le tiene cariño especial

-mmmmm- la mujer comienza a pensar-no le veo inconveniente, el nutricionista jefe le tiene también le tiene estima, no hay problema. ¿Usted la llevará?- lo mira de reojo

-No se preocupe, no le haré nada- termina por decir cuando se siente en el comedor

Hotaru llega con la comida al comedor donde está Genzo, comienza servirle algo nerviosa. Wakabayashi no se da cuenta y cuando ella termina le hace una reverencia y se devuelve a la cocina

-Yui- Hotaru se da vuelta- iré a ver a Misaki, ¿vienes conmigo?- ella le sonríe y con el rostro le asiente – bien, te pasaré a buscar así que estarás lista ¿de acuerdo?- vuelve a asentir y se va contenta a la cocina.

A las afueras del recinto donde se concentra la selección de Japón, una joven discute con el guardia de turno pues no la deja entrar

-¿cómo que no me deja entrar?- roja ya casi de ira- ¿sabe quien soy?

-Lo sé señorita, pero reglas son reglas y usted sólo tiene un pase para entrar al estadio como preferencial, no para este recinto, lo siento- el guardia no la deja entrar

-Esa idiota de Kimara, no entiendo como Genzo no se dio cuenta del tipo de credencial que me dieron

En el camarín, un celular suena insistentemente, pero Wakabayashi está en la ducha. Jury trata de comunicarse con él pero no le resulta. Decide llamar a su padre para que intervenga en este asunto y así obtener la ansiada credencial que le permite poder entrar al recinto como ella quiere.

-Achus!- Kimara estornuda- alguien no debe estar acordándose de la manera más amable de mi- dice ella respirando- a lo mejor es la frívola - dice con cierta cizaña

-¿quién es la frívola?- pregunta Kumi

-Quien más que doña perfecta al cuadrado- responde burlándose- en fin, mi "televidencia" me dice que ella usará a papito para conseguir su ansiado pase para ver a Wakabayashi san y de paso mi cabeza en la asociación japonesa de fútbol- ella se toca la cabeza como si tratase de una médium, de paso sus acompañantes se ríen

-Eso no pasará Kimara-san- Misaki se ríe

-Ja! No conoces a las mujeres cuando algo se les viene en mente y se obsesionan con algo, cariñito, eres demasiado bueno para entender esas cosas, pero no importa, hemos venido para subirte el ánimo y con mucha fe de que volverás a la selección ¿cierto?- ella con ánimo se sube a una silla y comienza a hablar como en un escenario- ¿Quién está conmigo en la cruzada "Animemos a Misaki"?- Todos comienzan a chiflar, algunos a reír y Matsuyama se coloca rojo como tomate de vergüenza.

Genzo termina de ducharse y sale a buscar su ropa, se da cuenta que su celular ha estado sonando "Jury" es la que lo ha estado llamando, cuando se da cuenta de eso, trata de devolverle el llamado, pero no contesta traspasa directamente al buzón de voz. Cuando termina de vestirse decide volver a llamar, pero no obtiene respuesta por lo que desiste y arregla su bolso para ir a ver a Misaki al hospital

Hotaru termina sus quehaceres en la cocina, cuando su superior le dice que ya es hora de que se arregle para ir a ver a su amigo

-Ya muchacha, deja eso, porque pronto llegará el señor Wakabayashi para que vayas a ver a Misaki- le quita los utensilios- Vamos niña ve a ponerte linda, si quieres que él sepa lo que sientes, independiente si puedes hablarle o no- Hotaru se coloca roja- Pero ¿aún aquí, niña por Dios, deja eso y vete a cambiar ropa inmediatamente que vienen por ti- Hotaru deja de lado todo y sale corriendo de la cocina- ¡Hotaru!- la muchacha se da vuelta- No olvide de saludar a Misaki de nuestra parte, y dile que se mejore pronto, que lo estamos esperando- ella asiente con el rostro y sale corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras ella está en el camarín de los empleados, se mira en el espejo y ve como su figura ha cambiado. Hotaru cambia sus pantalones de trabajo y su delantal, por una falda negra que le llega a las rodillas y una blusa. Acaricia el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo cerrando sus ojos imagina el momento en que beso a Genzo la vez que lo rescató del mar

-_"Como me gustaría hablarte ahora, que ganas tengo de que me oigas y sepas que realmente te quiero"-_ pero recuerda cuando le ofrecieron devolver su voz-"_Pero debo ser capaz de que me quieras, pero por quien soy y si eso es sacrificar mi voz, ya lo hice y estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias de mi fracaso"_

Hotaru sale al estacionamiento con unas flores, parecidas a las que le regaló Genzo esa noche que juntos comieron hamburguesas. Cuando siente un bocinazo que proviene del auto de Genzo, ella va corriendo a él para subirse

-Yui y ¿eso?- pregunta Genzo señalando las flores- ¿son para Misaki?- ella asiente con la cabeza-Ya veo, le gustarán mucho cuando las reciba

-_"Gracias, Genzo-san"- _piensa ella cuando están saliendo del recinto

-Misaki se pondrá muy contento, que bueno que no te demoraste mucho en cambiarte de ropa, se te ve bien esa falda, tienes bonitas piernas- Hotaru se tapa las piernas, como acto de reflejo por lo que le dice Wakabayashi- No seas tan pudorosa, parece que es la primera vez que te dicen algo así.- Ella agacha más la cabeza- me gustó mucho que estuvieses en el partido contra México, aunque no haya jugado- ella lo mira con cara de pregunta- ¿Qué ocurre? Si es cierto, me gustó mucho que estuvieses en el primer partido como público, Kimara nos dijo que le costó un poco sacarte del casino, pues están con mucho trabajo, pero de todos modos lo logró, tiene muchos méritos la prima de Matsuyama- Ella le sonríe- en todo caso me sentí muy contento con verte y también percatarme que estuviste disfrutando el juego

_-"Me gusta saber que también estás contento con los logros de otros, Genzo-san" _–piensa, mientras Genzo le relata detalles del partido que observó desde el banco.

El partido siguiente es contra la selección de Uruguay, ésta había derrotado categóricamente al equipo de Italia, en el cual militan Fernández y Gentile, éste último amigo de Shingo, el nuevo e importante refuerzo de la selección nipón que juega en la liga italiana. Pero no sólo por eso, también porque se encuentra Ramón Victorino un referente del mundial sub-16 de fútbol y que ganó Japón, pero también Hino, quien estuvo como miembro del Real Japan 7 y que le arrebató el puesto a Hyuga, por lo que el encuentro prometía ser bastante interesante.

En el fondo del océano, el Dragón del Mar está meditando, cuando su esposa se acerca interrumpiendo al soberano

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por Hotaru, ella estará bien- dice Anfitrite acariciando la espalda del Dragón del Mar- ella debe ser fuerte y tener conciencia de las decisiones que toma.

-Me preocupa mucho, siento que sufrirá tanto por ese muchacho, los hombres no toman en cuenta la esencia, si no las apariencias

-Tú sabes como es tu hija, es más, todos tus hijos son iguales- Anfitrite se coloca frente mirando el rostro de su marido- ella quiere cambiar esa situación, se enamoró de un humano, su príncipe es ese muchacho y ella luchará por ganar su corazón, lo importante es orar para que no se de por vencida con el primer contratiempo que se le aparezca. Yo creo que eso es lo importante.

Camino al hospital para ir a ver a Misaki, Hotaru observa la ciudad con algo de tristeza, compara la nueva vida que eligió y la vida que tuvo. Lo que más llama la atención es la gran expectación y entusiasmo por el campeonato sub-20 en el que participa. Ella trata de no hablarle para que se concentre mientras maneja y es por eso que, en ocasiones, lo queda mirando por bastante tiempo.

En un semáforo en rojo, ella mira las flores que lleva a Misaki, y decide sacar algunas del ramo y colgarlas en el sobre el espejo retrovisor de auto

-Yui, ¿qué haces?- pregunta Genso al ver lo que hace la muchacha. Ella trata de apresurarse para que no tenga que no se caiga cuando tengan que partir. Genzo queda impactado al ver que Hotaru ha colgado unas flores de sakura- No debiste hacer eso, Yui, son flores para Misaki- ella niega con la cabeza, indicando que no debe preocuparse

En el cuarto de Taro, están todos armando un "mini" escándalo para animar a su compañero. Megumi recibe una llamada telefónica a su celular, es un miembro de la asociación que le indica que deberá tramitar una nueva credencial de preferencia a Jury Takamura, pues es una orden superior. Megumi a regaña diente acepta la orden y corta.

-Megumi-san ¿ocurre algo?- pregunta uno de los jugadores

-No, no pasa nada, estoy bien, recibí unas instrucciones eso es todo- responde guardando en su cartera el teléfono- Por favor ¿qué caras son esas? No, no, no, no... cambien inmediatamente esas rostros de funeral, yo estoy bien- se señala con sus aires de diva, algunos se ríen

-¿Nos perdemos de algo?- Wakabayashi llega a la habitación- Kimara, bájate de tu nube de diva, que no te viene

-Wakabayashi-san, tan galante como siempre, a veces me pregunto ¿cómo eres capaz de encandilar corazones si eres tan aburrido y poco caballero? Como príncipe azul te mueres de hambre, cariñito- se acerca y lo increpa, pegándole con su dedo índice en el pecho- Ah, veo que no vienes solo- se da cuenta que Hotaru está tras él- Pero si es mi amiga, la que no dice nada, pero en realidad lo dice todo, Hotaru que bueno que viniste

-Hotaru- Misaki se alegra por verla- ¿esas flores son para mi?- ella asiente con la cabeza y le muestra su presente- gracias, están preciosas

-Las flores de Sakura, son comunes en esta época del año- dice Tsubasa- a mi mamá le gustan mucho y a Daichi también, hablando de Daichi, Hotaru te manda saludos y como viene con mis padres para los siguientes partido, quiere verte se encariñó mucho contigo, pero es igual a Genzo, siempre dice que te llamas Yui "Yui esto, Yui aquello"

-Parece que el pequeño se enamoró de ti- molesta Genzo- pero es muy pequeño

-No la molestes, Genzo- increpa Sanae

-Pero ¿qué dije? No la veo nada molesta- indica Genzo a la muchacha que se está riendo- ¿ves?

-Lo que hace estar enamorada- murmura la chica.

Con todos los amigos visitando al enfermo, el ambiente está bastante alegre, comentando del partido ya pasado y del partido que viene. Sin duda el paso a la siguiente fase del campeonato depende mucho del partido contra Uruguay. Entre tanta plática Hotaru coloca las flores que le ha traído a Misaki en una mesa que está cerca del muchacho lesionado.

-Que lindas flores, gracias, no son para nada ostentosas- comenta Taro

-"_Son para ti, cuando las vi por primera vez me gustaron y ahorre para comprarte un ramo_"- le explica Hotaru en lenguaje de señas

-Ya veo- dice Taro- Las flores de Sakura son muy lindas en esta época del año

-"_Pues cuando me las regalaron, pensé que representa el despertar de la primavera, puede ser que este detalle represente el despertar tuyo para que vuelvas al equipo"-_

-Entiendo. ¿Irás a ver el partido contra Uruguay?- pregunta Taro. Ella asiente con la cabeza- Que bueno, me alegro mucho ¿Aunque Genzo no juegue?- ella se coloca roja como tomate- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, menos él, debe ser por la presencia de Jury-sempai, pero no debes perder la fe, espero que seas como estas flores de Sakura, simple pero hermosa, que tu esencia sea la que termine por conquistar al ciego de mi amigo

Fin del capítulo XII

Agradecimientos a: Todos quienes leen esta historia.

By Hotaru Kinomoto


	14. La lágrima de la Sirena

Bajo el mar

Capítulo XIII La Lagrima de la Sirena 

-El partido contra Uruguay se ve muy complicado- dice Sanae cuando ve en la prensa los resultados entre el próximo rival de Japón e Italia

-Sobre todo por la reacción de Shingo al conocer el resultado que tuvo contra Italia

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Megumi que llega al centro deportivo

-Viendo el rival de Japón en el segundo partido

-Entiendo- responde Megumi- bueno, les diré que el guapísimo de Hino no se dejará vencer

-Yo quiero ver el duelo que tendrán Hyuga versus Hino- dice Yukari

-Será un duelo de delanteros estrellas- argumenta el señor Katagiri que llega y ve a las muchachas conversar- algo bastante interesante, considerando que ambos tuvieron la misma posición en la selección de Japón

-Eso es, cuando a usted y al señor Gamo se les ocurrió la genial idea de crear el Real Japan 7- dice Megumi algo molesta- pero bueno, bien dicen que donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero.

Hotaru se encuentra en sus labores de aguador, mientras ve como los demás entrenan, entres ellos está Genzo que ha decido practicar en la portería de reserva, Wakashimazu sigue siendo el portero titular. Lo observa y cuando le llega un remate de Hyuga, Wakabayashi lo despeja de un puñetazo, como cuando entrena con la pera de boxeo.

Aoi está entusiasmado, el partido contra Uruguay tiene una connotación especial para él, el equipo italiano fue derrotado por los uruguayos, haciéndolos peligrar seriamente para pasar a la siguiente fase. Los dirigidos de Gamo, una vez que terminan el entrenamiento, son instruidos por su entrenador sobre las fortalezas y debilidades del equipo de Sudamérica, mientras Hotaru, reparte agua fría a todos los jugadores

-Eh, Hotaru ¿Qué te parece un triunfo dedicado para ti?- le grita Ryo a la muchacha mientras trabaja, pero Gamo lo regaña

-Deja de molestarla, no ves que está trabajando- dice Genzo mientras bebe de su botella

-Tanto que la defiendes, parece que la cuidas más que a tu novia- dice otro jugador

-No molesten- protesta el portero que se acomoda su gorra

-De verdad, Hotaru, trataremos de dedicarte el triunfo para que tengas un estímulo y vuelvas a hablar- dice Tsubasa cuando recibe su botella de agua, ella le agradece con una reverencia.

Mientras las chicas terminan de trabajar, los jugadores se toman una ducha y algunos deciden salir a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente antes de concentrarse bien para el partido del día siguiente. Genzo decide salir, pues quedó de invitar a salir a Jury a cenar fuera, para tratar de amenizar un poco la relación.

En el gimnasio de entrenamiento, Jury da gala de su gran habilidad como esgrimista, sin duda sería la carta de triunfo japonesa en los próximos encuentros, ve que Genzo se le acerca

-Genzo- dice ella quitándose su máscara- que bueno que viniste amor- dice ella acercándose y dándole un beso

-Vine a buscarte para que salgamos-

-Entonces deja ducharme para que salgamos los dos solos- responde y luego da indicaciones a su compañera de equipo

-"Mi hija está triste"- piensa el Dragón del mar- no me gusta verla así, debería ir a buscarla y listo, no creo que Mako se oponga a algo así, ella también sufrió lo mismo... si no jamás no habría entregado...

-¿De qué hablas padre?- Circe entra a la sala del trono del Dragón del mar- mencionaste a Mako

-¿A qué haz venido, Circe?- pregunta su padre

-Nada, solamente quería preguntarte por la chiflada de tu hija- dice la joven sirena- pero mejor no digo nada más y me voy... no quiero terminar en una pescadería

"Quiero pensar que tengo alguna oportunidad"- Hotaru observa una fuente en un parque de la ciudad- "Quiero volver a hablar"- apreta su gargantilla- "Quiero decirle que fui yo quien lo ayudó"- una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Isawa le lleva el helado que compró para ella- ¿por qué estás tan triste?- pregunta mientras ella se limpia la mejilla

-"No me pasa nada"- piensa Hotaru- "No te preocupes por mi"- le trata de sonreír

-¿Sabes? Nos hemos dado cuenta que a ti te gusta mucho el capitán- le dice mientras degusta su helado- no lo ocultas con tanta facilidad- ella se sorprendo por lo que le dijo- él se siente muy atraído por Juri-san, por su belleza, por sus talentos y porque lo salvó- Hotaru aparta un poco la mirada de lo que dice Isawa- no tienes porque ponerte así, a lo mejor encontrarás a quien realmente te agrade, he escuchado que Juri-san está muy entusiasmada y hasta han hablado de casarse

_-"Casarse, ellos van a casarse"-_ piensa Hotaru mientras Isawa le sigue platicando_-"No quiero que se case..."_

Genzo y Juri fueron a un restaurante exclusivo y tranquilo para almorzar, conversando sobre sus vidas, Juri le comenta sobre una propuesta que le hicieron

-¿sabes?- pregunta ella luego que reciben la comida- Una marca exclusiva de Joyas, pidieron que modelara para su nueva publicidad

-¿Ah si?- pregunta él entre sorprendido y comiendo- me parece excelente

-Claro que si, es la famosa marca de Joyas "Sebastián Dior"- dice ella con mucho entusiasmo- modelaré sus exclusividades, he sabido que ellos diseñan alhajas para importantes familias de la realeza europea

-Que bueno por ti- le responde no muy interesado

-¿Me estás poniendo atención?- pregunta ella

-Es que realmente lo encuentro muy impresionante, que la muchacha con la cual estoy saliendo, sea una modelo de una importante marca de joyas europea, que sea la actual capitana del equipo de esgrima de Japón, que sea una gran estudiante en la universidad, toque piano, y que sea tan hermosa como tú lo eres- luego de enumerar todas sus cualidades le toma la mano- cualquier hombre debería sentirse orgulloso de tener una pareja como tú

-Entonces ¿por qué no me estás escuchando?- pregunta Juri

-Si te escucho- le responde

-Pero ¿qué opinas?

-Me parece bueno para ti

Varios jugadores están viendo el primer día del tratamiento de Taro, Azumi lo ayuda en todo lo que puede, mientras Ryo y Aoi le dan ánimos gritándole que puede lograrlo, en un rincón, Hotaru observa en un rincón

-"se esfuerza mucho"- piensa la joven sirena- "No se quedó en su cama, lamentándose por lo que le pasó"

Azumi acompaña todo el tiempo a Misaki en su recuperación y fuera de la sala al otro lado de la mampara de vidrio, sus compañeros.

-Gracias a todos por venir- agradece Misaki luego de una agotadora sesión- me está costando mucho, pero el médico tiene muchas esperanzas de que podré estar en condiciones para jugar un partido y ustedes saben cual quiero

-No te preocupes- Ryo se golpea en su pecho

-Es el mismo partido que queremos jugar todos nosotros- segunda Isawa

-Wakabayashi no vino con ustedes- Taro busca con la mirada a su amigo

-Se junto con Jury-san, creo que saldrían hoy a almorzar

-Ah- dice Taro mirando hacia Hotaru- quería hablar con él, para consultarle pos su lesión, pero ya habrá oportunidad

-Bueno, creo que nosotros debemos irnos- Sanae se levanta de la mesa- Misaki debe volver a su habitación a descansar y ustedes a prepararse para el partido de mañana

-Gracias por venir- dice ahora Azumi- es un buen estimulante para que Taro siga con su tratamiento

-No se hable más- Ryo se levanta- llegaremos a la final y Misaki jugará con nosotros y ganaremos la copa

En la habitación de Taro

-Creo que Hotaru-san siente algo por tu amigo- dice Azumi, mientas acomoda el cojín a Taro- pero él ya está comprometido

-Si, Jury-sempai es una chica que todo hombre querría, es hermosa, inteligente, dulce. Se podría decir que Genzo tiene suerte, es la pareja perfecta para él

-Muchos atributos juntos para una sola persona, sería la envidia de cualquiera de nosotras- secunda Azumi que se sienta junto a Taro

-Si, pero... no sé, siento pena por ella, creo que le gustaría decirle tantas cosas pero no puede, y si se atreviese, no sería capaz de decirle algo por timidez

-¿te refieres a esa chica que no puede hablar?- pregunta Azumi

-Si, a ella- da un suspiro- no me gusta sentir pena por las personas, pero si ella no es capaz de superar su timidez, no podrá acercarse mucho a Genzo

"No toda la vida puedo estarme lamentando el no poder hablarle"

-Ya llegamos- dice Tsubasa que se comprometió a llevar a Sanae, Hotaru y Ryo hacia el centro de concentración de la selección de nipona

Hotaru siente una extraña presencia a su alrededor, cerca de las instalaciones de equipo de Japón, ronda un joven rubio de ojos claros. Su aura irradia pena e ira, ella se asusta un poco al sentirla. Cuando se da cuenta que el capitán del equipo japonés se acerca, camina hacia otra dirección confundiéndose entre la gente. Sanae y los demás no percatan esa presencia y simplemente se bajan del auto y entran al complejo

-¿Sabes Genzo?- Jury le pregunta mientras le toma la mano- debo pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento la última vez- dice ella con sinceridad- yo no tengo motivos para sentirme celosa de Hotaru, ella es una chica que no tiene a nadie en el mundo, salvo a quienes la han ayudado y me estoy comportando en forma infantil y posesiva, me siento la bruja de Blanca Nieves- comenta ella, con una risa angelical

-No te preocupes- dice él respondiendo la toma de su mano- creo que estás algo estresada porque has tomado muchas responsabilidades últimamente- comenta entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella- creo que yo actuaría del mismo modo si hubieses sido tú la que está con otro tipo

-Entonces, ¿hacemos las pases?- pregunta ella, pero en respuesta Genzo acaricia su rostro y le recuerda lo hermosa que es...

La lágrima de la Sirena, no deja de brillar, lo que hace que su dueña se coloque nerviosa. Ya está cayendo la tarde en la ciudad, varios jugadores que habían salido a disfrutar del día anterior a un partido importante están llegando al lugar de concentración para tener una charla con el entrenador Gamo y con el señor Katagiri. Sanae termina unos preparativos, cuando ve que Hotaru está sentada cerca de la piscina mirando su colgante

-¿Ocurre algo, qué estás aquí tan sola?- pregunta Sanae que se le aparece por la espalda, ella simplemente niega con la cabeza- ¿entonces, por qué tienes esa cara? Deberías estar feliz, porque Misaki está tomando su tratamiento bastante bien, y está muy animado- pero la muchacha le muestra su joya y Sanae comprende lo que pasa- Está brillando como aquella vez que descubrí tu secreto- Hotaru asiente con la cabeza, extrañada por lo que sucede- Será que te volviste a enojar- Hotaru la mira arqueando la ceja- No te enojes, a lo mejor tu padre quiere hablar contigo y esa es la forma- Pero la muchacha lo niega, pues ella tiene claro que el Dragón del Mar, no necesita nada más que su voluntad para hacer lo que quiere, no depende como sus hijos de joyas entregadas por él

Ya en su cuarto, Hotaru trata de descubrir el misterio del extraño brillo de la joya que le regaló su padre

-Si la lágrima de la sirena brilla de ese modo, es por que alguien cerca de ti está cargado de penas y de rencor- el padre de Hotaru está del otro lado del espejo

-"Papá, ¿por qué?"- pregunta ella

-Es sensible, seguramente alguien que está cerca de ti está lleno de esos sentimientos, que pueden ser enfocados hacia ti o hacia gente que tu estimas

-"Entonces, puede ser una persona de malos sentimientos"

-No precisamente, hija, puede ser una persona que simplemente por algún hecho fortuito, está cargada así, y no encuentra forma de desahogarse correctamente, a lo mejor la lágrima de la Sirena te está advirtiendo, así que hija debes estar atenta- luego su padre se toca la barba- y ¿has avanzado con tu príncipe?

-"No preguntes"- ella se recuesta mirando al techo-"Tiene mejores cosas en que pensar que en una muda, tímida y fea sirena que buscó ser humana con alguna esperanza"

fin capítulo XIII

By Hotaru Kinomoto


End file.
